El Príncipe y el mendigo
by Annell Ivanov
Summary: Tras la muerte de su hermano Clovis, Lelouch vi Britannia se convierte en el Gobernador del Área 11. Ahí conoce a Suzaku, un criado que lo hará debatirse entre su lealtad a Britannia y su lealtad a sí mismo. UA. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

1**El príncipe y el mendigo. **

**Capítulo uno: la realeza.**

Sus dedos largos y elegantes se movieron a gran velocidad mientras iban cerrando uno a uno los botones de la chaqueta. Su reflejo le devolvió una mirada seria, casi severa, de sus ojos purpúreos de largas pestañas caídas. Cuando terminó de abotonar el abrigo, una de las criadas uniformadas en negro se le acercó e, inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza, le tendió un par de guantes negros.

Lelouch se permitió un leve respiro de satisfacción al ver que los guantes se adherían perfectamente a la silueta de sus dedos. Detestaba la forma en que sus hermanos mayores Schneizel y Odysseus, y el propio Emperador, usaban guantes blancos de un tamaño estándar, que hacían parecer sus respectivos dedos tozos de tela acartonados. Por eso y por el simple hecho de diferenciarse de ellos, Lelouch había encargado que le confeccionaran cinco pares de guantes negros hechos a medida.

Repasó su imagen en el espejo una vez más, contento con el resultado. Las botas brillaban, sin una sola mota de polvo encima de ellas, y la chaqueta negra y púrpura carecía de arrugas. Aunque su atuendo difería mucho del de los otros príncipes, con sus tonos azules y blancos, Lelouch tenía todos los aires que se le podía adjudicar a un Príncipe Imperial. La elegancia obligatoria en los de su rango, un leve deje de arrogancia al saberse superior a la mayoría y la frialdad para gobernarlos con igualdad. Asintió levemente para sí mismo y salió.

Las criadas hicieron una reverencia a su paso, excepto dos de ellas, que se apresuraron a abrirle la puerta. Hecho su cometido, repitieron el gesto de sus compañeras y Lelouch salió hacia los pasillos de la Villa Imperial Aries, con sus botas resonando en los desérticos y silenciosos pasillos de sus aposentos.

Aunque la magnificencia del palacio hubiera dejado sin respiración a cualquier invitado, para Lelouch, que había crecido corriendo entre los perfectos corredores de mármol rojo y paredes de cristal opaco, no poseían especial interés. Caminó a grandes zancadas por el corredor principal, sin prestar atención a los criados que le dedicaban profundas reverencias al cruzarse en su camino, hasta llegar a la sala principal de la Villa. El corredor por el que acababa de llegar Lelouch se encontraba entre dos grandes escaleras y a unos cincuenta metros en línea recta de la entrada principal. Una enorme cúpula de cristal en el techo permitía la entrada de luz natural a la sala, e iluminaba todo el lujoso esplendor de la morada de Lelouch y su hermana menor Nunnally.

En el centro de la sala había un reloj con forma de mesa. Era tan grande que solo visto desde el exterior de la cúpula de cristal podría utilizarse para señalar la hora. Era un mero accesorio de decoración que hacía ya varios años un decorador imperial intentó cambiar por una verdadera mesa en la que pretendía poner un enorme jarrón de porcelana con flores. Aquel decorador tuvo que enfrentarse a la furibunda cólera de un extremadamente joven Lelouch. Tras la muerte a manos de un grupo terrorista de su madre, la Emperatriz Marianne vi Britannia, Lelouch había pasado muchas tardes sentado en el borde de esa mesa, con aire taciturno, contemplando las manecillas continuar inexorablemente con su recorrido. Lelouch habría deseado que el tiempo se detuviera tras la muerte de su madre, que el mundo dejara de existir, pero aquella mesa le había enseñado que, pasara lo que pasara, el tiempo no se detenía, y él debía avanzar también. Aunque pudiera parecer una tontería, Lelouch le tenía gran cariño a aquel reloj solo por ese motivo.

Aquel día en el que Lelouch iba a ser asignado como Gobernador de alguna de las Áreas del Imperio se detuvo una vez más ante aquel reloj. Apoyó sus manos enguantadas sobre la superficie de cristal y contempló el segundero pasar por debajo de sus dedos con su imparable tic-tic. No podía decirse que estuviera nervioso, pero la idea de abandonar la capital Pendragon para gobernar en representación del Emperador le resultaba excitante a la par que perturbadora. A sus diecisiete años había demostrado ser un excelente estratega militar (llegando a ayudar a su hermana mayor Cornelia en la planificación de algunas batallas) y la quintaesencia de la realeza de Britannia, pero jamás se habría esperado que, a pesar de su juventud, el Emperador lo tuviera en cuenta a la hora de repartir las conquistas del Imperio.

El minutero descendió, señalando directamente el torso reclinado de Lelouch como una mano acusadora que le recriminaba el permanecer tanto tiempo absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando debía estar presente en la Sala de los Gobernadores, en el Palacio de Pendragon, a las nueve en punto. Y ya pasaban cinco minutos de las ocho, le indicó el reloj.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Lelouch se separó del reloj y salió. El edificio donde vivían él y su hermana menor era la construcción principal de la Villa Imperial Aries. Anexo, había un establo donde vivían cinco caballos. Delante de la entrada principal a la casa había una enorme glorieta por donde podían pasar los carros para recoger a los dos habitantes de aquella Villa, y en cuyo centro se alzaba una fuente.

De esta forma, cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de Lelouch, un carro de madera llevado por dos caballos negros ya lo estaba esperando. El cochero le abrió la puerta antes de hacer una reverencia y apresurarse a subir. El interior de la cabina era tan suntuoso como cabía esperar para el vehículo de un Príncipe de Britannia, hecho de madera negra lacada y mullidos asientos forrados en terciopelo rojo. Con un suave chasquido de las riendas, los caballos empezaron su grácil trote y el carro se puso en movimiento. Lelouch apoyó la barbilla en su mano mientras miraba pasar los jardines de su Villa hasta que salió a los enormes campos ajardinados de la urbanización donde se encontraban las Villas Imperiales de las Emperatrices y los demás Príncipes. Lelouch siempre había considerado que Pendragon era la capital militar de Britannia, y aquella urbanización, el conjunto de Villas, su capital social. El Palacio de Pendragon, que era el centro del Gobierno de Britannia, se encontraba justamente en el otro extremo de la ciudad. Para llegar al otro lado, su carro solo tendría que seguir en línea recta la Saint Darwin Street, que recorría de punta a punta la ciudad. Vida política y vida social unidas, pensaba Lelouch.

Un golpeteo en el cristal lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Llovía. De haber sido supersticioso, o al menos un poco dado a las interpretaciones, habría pensado que aquello no era un buen indicio. Pero él, Lelouch vi Britannia, ni se paró a pensar en lo que podría tocarle en el Área que le asignaran. Sabía que estaba perfectamente capacitado para hacerlo, a pesar de lo que esos estúpidos nobles arribistas pensaran. Puede que incluso hubiera conspiraciones en su contra para que algún estúpido conde o duque se hiciera con el control del Área que le asignaran a Lelouch, pero él podría desmantelarlas todas sin demasiados problemas. De hecho, ya se había encargado silenciosamente de una conspiración en contra de su hermano mayor Schneizel cuando este alcanzó el puesto de Primer Ministro. No sería complicado mantener su puesto de Gobernador.

Por la memoria de su madre y el bien de su hermana, pensó.

A pesar de solo ser las ocho de la mañana, la capital de Britannia ya era un hervidero de coches de ricos, empresarios y aristócratas que iniciaban sus actividades diarias. La mayoría de ellos no harían cosas más productivas que jugar al tennis o participar en reuniones sociales, pero ya inundaban las calles y ralentizaban el trote del carro de Lelouch, que debía llegar a tiempo a su reunión. Tras algo más de cuarenta minutos, el coche llegó a las murallas del Palacio de Pendragon. El Palacio contaba con dos entradas: la Entrada Norte y la Entrada Sur. La primera conducía a la zona residencial del Palacio, donde se quedaban los huéspedes importantes o los Príncipes que por algún motivo tenían sus hogares fuera de la ciudad; la entrada Sur, en cambio, conducía a la zona del Palacio destinada a los aspectos políticos del Imperio, y fue hacia donde se dirigió el coche de Lelouch. El colosal portón del palacio ya se encontraba abierto, con cuatro guardias a cada lado. Todos ellos reconocían aquel carro de madera negro como el de Lelouch vi Britannia, pero el protocolo los obligaba a acercarse al cochero y preguntar el por qué de la visita. Tras esto, se retiró con una reverencia y les permitió pasar.

Los caballos del carro de Lelouch se detuvieron justamente al lado de otro carro de madera más clara que también parecía acabar de llegar. El cochero se apeó para abrir la portezuela de Lelouch, que bajó elegantemente hasta el suelo intentando adivinar de quién era el coche que tenía al lado. Un criado uniformado había corrido a la desesperada con un paraguas para el Príncipe Imperial, y se colocó detrás de él, de modo que pudiera cubrirlo de la lluvia sin obstruir su campo de visión, que seguía ocupado con el vehículo de al lado. Su ocupante aun no había bajado, porque el cochero de aquel carro permanecía junto a la puerta, igual que el criado encargado de llevar un paraguas. Después de unos segundos, por fin, una elegante y alta figura ataviada de blanco abrió por sí mismo la portezuela del coche y descendió. Schneizel el Britannia dirigió una sonrisa agradecida al criado del paraguas antes de comenzar a caminar con paso tranquilo hacia la entrada del Palacio de Pendragon. Lelouch se apresuró a seguirlo.

– Buenos días, hermano– saludó sin alzar la voz.

Schneizel se giró, levemente sorprendido. Al ver a Lelouch, esbozó otra de sus sonrisas parsimoniosas.

– Ah, Lelouch. Muy buenos días– respondió, deteniéndose para que Lelouch pudiera alcanzarlo–. Me alegro de verte antes de que empiece la reunión. Hoy es un día muy importante para ti.

Continuaron caminando todo lo juntos que les permitían los paraguas negros que los protegían de la lluvia. Lelouch esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

– ¿Un día importante?– repitió– Solo harán oficial lo que llevo haciendo desde hace ya varios años.

Schneizel rió suavemente.

– Puede que tengas razón. ¿Sabes ya cuál es el Área a la que te van a designar?

Lelouch negó con la cabeza. Llegaron a la entrada del Palacio, donde otro pelotón de guardias esperaba. En lugar de preguntarles por qué habían venido (habría sido una falta de respeto dirigirse a un miembro de la realeza sin que este iniciara la conversación), se llevaron el puño derecho hacia el pecho en señal de respeto e hincaron una rodilla en el suelo. Los criados doblaron los paraguas, hicieron una reverencia y volvieron silenciosamente a sus sitios en el patio, a la espera de que llegaran los demás asistentes.

– Solo espero que no te toque una especialmente conflictiva– dijo Schneizel cuando ya atravesaban el recibidor del Palacio.

Lelouch no hizo ningún comentario, pero entornó los ojos. De entre todos sus hermanos, Schneizel era el que mejor debía saber lo capacitado que estaba para gobernar cualquier Área, por muy problemática que fuera. Le había demostrado en incontables ocasiones sus habilidades, y aun así su hermano se esmeraba en seguir preocupándose. Posiblemente su excesiva preocupación para con los miembros de la familia era el único defecto que Lelouch podría encontrarle a Schneizel. Las aptitudes como Primer Ministro del Príncipe estaban fuera de toda duda, y su don de gentes, su intelecto superior y sus capacidades como estratega harían de él un perfecto Emperador.

Pero no.

– Buenos días.

Ahí, revisando unos papeles delante de un cuadro del Emperador, estaba el verdadero heredero al trono de Britannia. Odysseus eu Britannia, hijo de Arianna eu Britannia, la Primera Emperatriz de Britannia. Lelouch frunció el ceño. Desde que tenía nueve años, no sabía si lo que sentía era asco, odio o sencillamente impotencia por saber que su poderoso Imperio terminaría en manos de alguien tan incompetente si no ocurría un milagro y lo mataban. Aunque, con un poco de suerte, cuando Odysseus subiera al trono, la cosas no cambiarían demasiado a la situación actual y seguía dejando el peso de la mayoría de decisiones que él debía tomar en manos de Schneizel.

– Schneizel, Lelouch. Qué agradable es volver a verlos– saludó Odysseus al girarse.

Lelouch emplastó en su cara una sonrisa tan dulce como falsa.

– Sí que lo es– aseguró en tono inocente.

Solo Schneizel parecía realmente contento de volver a ver a Odysseus, lo que hizo preguntarse a Lelouch si a caso lo de su hermano mayor Schneizel no sería alguna enfermedad psicológica aun no estudiada, como altruismo compulsivo o algo por el estilo. Tras intercambiar un par de formalidades más, Schneizel les dijo que lo mejor sería pasar ya a la Sala donde tendría lugar la reunión, pues quedaba poco para que comenzara. Al pasar los tres juntos, los guardias y el resto del personal hicieron profundas reverencias, que repitieron cuando los tres Príncipes entraron en el ascensor. Schneizel y Odysseus mantenían una conversación distendida en la que Lelouch no tenía ni ganas ni paciencia para participar. Odiaba hablar con Odysseus y su mente simplista que solo sabía disfrutar de la buena vida.

En el ascensor, los espejos le devolvieron la imagen de los tres. Él, de negro y púrpura. Schneizel, de blanco y azul. Odysseus, de azul oscuro y marrón. Los tres era tan diferentes que, aunque solo compartieran el mismo padre, nadie nunca habría atinado a decir que eran hermanos. Y Lelouch agradecía que no se le pudiera confundir, mucho menos comparar, con Odysseus. Tal era el asco que sentía.

Cuando por fin entraron los tres a la Sala de los Gobernadores, Lelouch ocupó toda su mente en analizarla. Era la primera vez que entraba ahí y, con suerte, no sería la última. Era una sala con paneles blancos y moqueta negra. Los escritorios estaban dispuestos en forma de óvalo, y cada uno contaba con un ordenador blanco ya encendido y con un documento que mostraba los temas a tratar del día. La disposición de los asientos, según pudo analizar Lelouch, era bastante sencilla. El Emperador, cuyo escritorio era el más espacioso, debía sentarse en un extremo del óvalo, justo detrás de un panel con la bandera del Sagrado Imperio de Britannia. A su derecha se sentaría Odysseus, por ser el Primer Príncipe. Después iría Schneizel.

A Lelouch le sorprendí descubrir que él debía sentarse junto a Schneizel. Al haber sido su madre una plebeya, él era el Onceavo Príncipe de Britannia y el decimoséptimo en la línea de sucesión, por lo cual debería haber sido sentado entre un miembro de la realeza y otro de la nobleza. Sin embargo, su asiento estaba claramente indicado junto a Schneizel, en el sitio que debería haber ocupado su hermano mayor Clovis la Britannia. Como a nadie parecía extrañarle, no hizo ningún comentario, sino que se limitó a sentarse.

La sala comenzó a llenarse. Delante de Odysseus, por la izquierda de donde se sentaría el Emperador, se sentó Guinevere su Britannia y a su lado Conerlia li Britannia. Junto a Lelouch, con gesto sorprendido, se sentaron sus hermanos mayores, los gemelos Pollux y Castor rui Britannia. Parecía como si alguno de los dos fuera a preguntarle a Lelouch por qué ocupaba el lugar de Clovis (algo a lo que él mismo no podría haber respondido), cuando un oficial militar anunció la entrada de Su Majestad el Emperador de Britannia Charles zi Britannia. Príncipes, Princesas y nobles se pusieron de pie, todos a una, y se llevaron la mano derecha hacia el pecho en señal de respeto al Emperador, que caminó con una gran dignidad hacia su escritorio. Llevaba su característica capa azul oscuro con hombreras doradas y su peluca blanca. Se detuvo un momento de pie ante los presentes antes de tomar asiento. Solo cuando se hubo acomodado, los demás imitaron su gesto.

Lelouch siempre pensó que las reuniones en aquella Sala serían algo entretenido, donde poder aplicar su ingenio y sus habilidades en la estrategia, o por lo menos algo que captara su atención. Pero lo cierto era que tras casi dos horas en la que los oficiales militares, su hermana Cornelia y sus hermanos Pollux y Castor dieron informes detallados sobre sus batallas, conquistas e informaciones banales sobre las nuevas colonias que habían conquistado, Lelouch terminó entreteniéndose con subir y bajar las páginas del documento en su ordenador. Schneizel lo observó de reojo, pero se limitó a alzar la comisura de los labios como si fuera a sonreír.

Tuvo que pasar media hora más antes de que el Emperador hablar directamente hacia Lelouch. Y cuando lo hizo, no solo él prestó atención. Todos los presentes habían sido informados de antemano que el Onceavo Príncipe Lelouch vi Britannia estaría presente en la reunión de ese día, pero nadie había esperado que ocupara el asiento del ausente Clovis la Britannia. El por qué era algo que los intrigaba a todos, incluido el propio Lelouch.

– Lelouch– llamó el Emperador–, ¿sabes por qué has sido llamado hoy aquí?

– Para que se me asigne un Área en la cual represente la figura del Emperador– respondió él sin vacilar.

El Emperador asintió con gravedad.

– ¿Y sabes por qué estás ocupando un puesto que, por derecho de nacimiento, debería estar siendo ocupado por Clovis?– preguntó.

Silencio. No, Lelouch no lo sabía. Ni él, ni nadie, excepto el Emperador. Y esa era la cuestión que a todos tanto intrigaba.

– No, Majestad– respondió finalmente Lelouch, con menos seguridad que antes.

– Tu hermano Clovis la Britannia había venido gobernando el Área 11, el anterior Japón, hasta su asesinato la semana pasada a manos de un grupo de terroristas– informó el Emperador con seriedad pero tranquilidad. Hubo exclamaciones en la sala, algunas de sorpresa, otras de espanto. El Emperador, sin embargo, siguió mirando a Lelouch a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos alteró el gesto serio de su rostro, como si se tratara de un juego sobre quién pestañearía antes que el otro–. He decidido que seas tú quien gobierne esa Área, Lelouch.

Ante aquello, Lelouch no pudo continuar impasible. Su sorpresa, y la de todos los presentes, fue casi palpable. Algunos nobles incluso empezaban a protestar sobre la juventud del Príncipe para ser nombrado Gobernador. Los Príncipes y el Emperador, sin embargo, permanecieron en silencio, mirando a Lelouch. Sabían que podía negarse, pedir que lo destinaran a cualquier otra Área, o incluso que le permitieran terminar sus estudios antes de ser designado.

En lugar de ello, Lelouch recompuso su gesto perfectamente serio antes de asentir en dirección al Emperador.

– Iré– anunció, y su voz tuvo el tono de una sentencia.

Ninguno de los presentes en aquella sala podría haber dicho lo que el joven Príncipe iba a encontrarse cuando fuera nombrado Gobernador del Área 11.


	2. Chapter 2

1**Capítulo dos: la plebe.**

Suzaku se pasó el antebrazo por la frente, dejando una marca de sudor en la manga de su camisa. Cansado, soltó un sonoro suspiro. El muchacho se tenía por una persona trabajadora, pero aquello era casi explotación. Llevaba ya casi seis horas trabajando sin descanso y sin probar bocado. Él trabajaba en la zona residencial del Palacio de Gobierno, morada de los Gobernadores del Área 11. Ese día había ayudado a abrillantar el suelo de toda la primera planta, luego había tenido que cepillar las alfombras de las escaleras de esa misma planta (trabajo especialmente arduo porque debía hacerlo escalón por escalón) y finalmente ahí estaba, arrancando los hierbajos del jardín que el fallecido Príncipe Clovis había mandado construir en la terrazas. Quien se imaginara que Suzaku solo tenía que arrodillarse entre el césped y disfrutar de la brisa mientras iba sacando un hierbajo por aquí y otro por allá, ya podía sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza. El pobre muchacho se estaba partiendo el espinazo, arrancando plantas con espinas o a las que resultó alérgico, bajo un sol achicharrante y sin un rastro de brisa que aliviara su calor.

Más de una vez se había planteado la posibilidad de lanzarse contra los aspersores, pero eso solo le habría valido, a buen seguro, una paliza. Y quedarse sin comer ese día, cosa que Suzaku no pensaba tolerar. Su estómago llevaba ya horas suplicándole por alimento, lo que fuera. Quizás solo un bocadito de carne, o incluso un cuenco pequeñito de sopa...

Como Eleven que era, lo trataban peor que a los criados de Britannia. Teóricamente debía haber cierta igualdad, pero mientras que los criados de Britannia tenían tres comidas al día, horarios de no más de ocho horas y unas condiciones laborales menos infrahumanas, Suzaku y los pocos Numbers que habían conseguido trabajo ahí dentro sudaban de sol a sol, casi literalmente, hasta caer medio muertos en sus camas, a veces demasiado cansados como para ir a buscar comida. Aunque realmente su trabajo no era tan malo, la inminente llegada del nuevo Gobernador obligaba a limpiar el Palacio de Gobierno de arriba abajo. Generalmente lo mantenían limpio, pero tras la muerte del Príncipe Clovis, la zona residencial del Palacio había estado infestada de agentes del Servicio de Inteligencia que revoloteaban de un lado a otro, tomando declaraciones e impidiendo que nadie hiciera bien su trabajo.

Así que ese día tocaba ponerlo todo a punto para la llegada del siguiente Gobernador, que aparecería a la noche siguiente, pero ya bullía la histeria. Los criados de mayor rango gritaban órdenes a diestra y siniestra, viendo desperfectos en cualquier nimiedad. Incluso los Britannian corrían por todos sitios para terminar a tiempo sus obligaciones. Después de acabar con los hierbajos del jardín, Suzaku debía bajarlos junto con el resto de la basura de esa terraza hacia los contenedores que había en la parte trasera del edificio residencial. Entonces iría a pulir el suelo de las plantas para huéspedes. Si hacía bien esa tarea, o por lo menos no de forma especialmente estúpida, se habría ganado su almuerzo. Y si acababa con todos sus deberes de ese día, se habría ganado incluso la cena en medio de aquel mar de histeria y caos.

Sí, era un chico afortunado.

Motivado por la idea de disfrutar de un cuenco de sopa, un plato de carne, o incluso de alguna de las deliciosas ensaladas que preparaban en cocina, Suzaku continuó arrancando hierbajos con energía. No dejaba de sudar como perro, pero sería un perro bien alimentado al final del día.

En efecto, el día terminó con una relajante cena en las cocinas del edificio residencial. Él se sentaba con los pocos Elevens que ahí trabajaban. Todos ellos estaban agotados por sus labores diarias, y aun estaban sucios y sudorosos, pero podían considerarse personas afortunadas. Suzaku ignoraba cómo habían conseguido los demás un trabajo ahí (él lo había hecho gracias a la intervención de su prima Kaguya, que tenía muy buenos contactos entre los Britannian), pero de no haberlo tenido, todos ellos estarían en ese mismo instante en alguno de los guetos de Tokio, seguramente siendo adictos al refrain.

– Me pregunto cómo será el nuevo Gobernador– comentó Hanako, una chica menuda que trabajaba a medias en la limpieza y a medias en la cocina.

Goro, un muchacho fornido, algo impaciente e imprudente, soltó un bufido. Dijo que esperaba que, por lo menos, no fuera tan narcisista como Clovis la Britannia. Takuma, un año más pequeño que Suzaku, se mostró de acuerdo.

– No deberían hablar así– les reprendió Haruka, el más sensato del grupo, mientras se acomodaba las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

Suzaku suspiró.

– Es cierto que deberían controlarse, pero yo también espero que el cambio sea más agradable– intervino. Miró pensativo su plato casi rebosante de una deliciosa sopa de brécol–. No sé por qué pienso que de verdad vamos a ir a mejor con el nuevo que va a llegar.

Mineko, una muchacha simpática y alegre de pelo negro y corto, alzó la cuchara y señaló a Suzaku como si fuera una varita.

– Será tu intuición femenina– dijo.

Todos rieron la pequeña broma, y Suzaku se sintió realmente afortunado de poder tener un trabajo, comida y amigos. No podía aspirar a más en un mundo que no era suyo. Siguieron comiendo mientras hablaban de cómo les había ido el día o de qué se habían enterado mientras realizaban sus tareas. A ninguno parecía molestarle que todos en aquella mesa aun estuvieran sucios y sudorosos, se limitaban a descansar y disfrutar de la buena comida con buena compañía.

– Eh, Elevens– llamó de pronto un cocinero. Goro frunció el ceño, pero sabían que si los llamaban así era solo por costumbre, y no por querer denigrarlos. Al menos los cocineros eran más humildes en ese aspecto–. Ya va siendo hora de que se vayan a sus habitaciones, que mañana llega el Gobernador.

Haruka le aseguró que terminarían en un momento y que ellos mismos lavarían sus platos antes de irse. El cocinero pareció quedar complacido con esa respuesta y desapareció tras unas enormes estanterías llenas de botes de condimentos.

Tal y como dijo Haruka, todos apuraron sus cuencos de sopa y sus deliciosos filetes para poder lavar los platos en el lavaplatos detrás de la mesa donde ellos cenaban. Suzaku se ofreció a lavar todos los platos para que los demás pudieran irse a descansar y, a su vez, Takuma y Hanako, se ofrecieron a ayudarlo.

Goro bostezó de forma ruidosa.

– Será todo un detalle– dijo mientras se estiraba–. Estoy molido y todavía me tengo que duchar.

– Ellos también– hizo notar Haruka.

Suzaku sonrió, quitándole importancia al asunto.

– De verdad que no pasa nada, puedo quedarme tan solo yo si hace falta. Terminaré en un momento.

– No, tranquilo. Entre los tres acabaremos antes– le aseguró Takuma.

Mineko no se hizo de rogar. Les dio las gracias de forma educada a los tres y salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina para irse al edificio de los criados, seguida de Goro. Haruka se quedó un instante más, contemplando a sus amigos desde detrás de sus gafas.

– Mañana nos quedaremos nosotros tres– dijo.

Sus amigos insistieron en que no debía preocuparse y que se fuera a dormir de una vez. Haruka suspiró, asintió y salió. Suzaku, Hanako y Mineko lavaron los platos en silencio, demasiado cansados como para seguir hablando. El agua caliente relajó las manos hinchadas de Suzaku, que habían estado tratando demasiado con hierbajos y otras cosas que le producían alergia. Cuando acabaron, secaron los platos y los guardaron en las estanterías que correspondía. Los cocineros no se irían hasta dentro de un rato, por lo que no se molestaron en apagar las luces al salir. De pronto, el cansancio de todo el día hizo acto de presencia sobre Suzaku. Se despidió de sus amigas y caminó hacia el edificio de los hombres, donde muchas habitaciones aun permanecían con las luces encendidas.

Suzaku compartía habitación con Haruka. El muchacho de gafas era taimado y tranquilo, bastante educado y siempre dispuesto a echar una mano. Cuando Suzaku entró en la habitación, las luces aun estaban encendidas, pero Haruka se había quedado dormido esperando en su cama. El castaño sonrió y caminó de puntillas hacia el baño de la habitación para no despertar a su amigo. Se duchó con agua tibia que le aliviara la hinchazón de las manos y sus músculos agarrotados. Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse su pijama. Tras secarse el cuerpo, se puso unos boxers, apagó las luces y, aun con el pelo mojado, se metió en la cama. Nada más cerrar los ojos quedó casi inconsciente.

* * *

**Algunas explicaciones: **¡Hola a todos! Seguramente querrán lincharme porque me he tomado mi tiempo en actualizar, no los culpo :3 A principio de verano pensé que sería genial tener un beta-tester para este fic, y aunque una amable escritora aceptó mi petición, no volví a saber de ella ó_o Desde aquí espero que esté bien y no le haya pasado nada.

Pues en vista de que no respondía, pensé que debería seguir adelante con el fic, porque ya había publicado el primer capítulo y no era plan de dejarlo vacilando en la página, y tampoco quería borrarlo xD Así que aquí está el capítulo 2, que es bastante más corto en comparación con el primero. Eso se debe, básicamente, a la diferencia de los mundos entre Lulu y Suzaku. Lelouch es un Príncipe, y en el anime prácticamente no dicen nada de cómo era su vida antes de irse a Japón, así que tuve que tirar mucho de internet y de mi imaginación. Tenía que hacer patente su orgullo al tiempo que escribía un poco sobre el protocolo real y los sentimientos entre los hijos del Emperador.

Suzaku es mucho más simplón ._.U No me malinterpreten, lo adoro. Pero en este fic es un criado, sin más. Es una persona humilde que ha aceptado la derrota de Japón y su nueva posición. No tiene muchas más aspiraciones, siendo como es un Eleven.

Prometo que el siguiente capítulo será más largo, sí xD Mucho más largo. Ahora pasaré a responder a los reviews n.n (adoro esta parte XD):

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **Bien, la actualización fue un poco tardía xD Pero aquí la tienes. Seguramente este capi no te habrá parecido tan interesante, pero prometo que el siguiente será mucho mejor. Saluditos! n-n

**Angeluz:** Oh, muchas gracias por seguir mis fics *o* Pues aquí tienes la actualización, espero que la hayas disfrutado. Gracias!

**Otoha Koneko: **La verdad es que los escenarios y el protocolo real fueron lo más complicado xD Tuve que buscar mucho en internet, pero me alegro que el resultado fuera de tu agrado n-n Aquí está —por fin xD— la actualización. Muchas gracias por leer! n_n

**Palito: **Uuuy, pero si tú ya has visto todo lo que he escrito! XDD Pero déjame un review en este también, porfis :3! (L)

**Lapislazuli Stern: **¿Perfeccionado? Naaaah, realmente aun me falta mucho por mejorar xD Pero gracias! Supongo que sí lo llevaré un poco por el camino oscuro de la narración, pero espero que no te dé el infarto xD ¡Gracias!

**Alejandra:** Bueno, no se encontrarán hasta el próximo capítulo, pero espero que igual te guste xD ¡Muchas gracias! n.n

**Rosa:** Graciaaaas, lee el siguiente capi que será cuando se encuentren! n,n

¡Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews! Espero que sigan leyendo pese a lo mucho que he tardado —risa nerviosa—. Prometo que el siguiente capítulo tendrá un poco más de emoción que este xD

¡Saluditos a todos!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

1**Capítulo tres: dos mundos que chocan.**

Para Suzaku, el día comenzó mucho antes de que saliera el sol. Generalmente, un criado de Britannia iba por ahí dando tres golpes secos en las puertas de todos los dormitorios para que todos se despertaran a eso de las cinco o cinco y media de la mañana. Aquel día, sin embargo, el criado debía estar especialmente nervioso. Lejos de dar tres golpecitos, aporreaba la puerta con tal fuerza que podría haberla echado abajo de no haberle gritado Haruka que parara.

– ¡Que no estamos sordos! ¡Ya vamos!– gruñía.

Los golpes cesaron, pero la voz del criado mayor sonó chillona y ligeramente histérica cuando les habló.

– ¡Deprisa, malditos Elevens! ¡Hoy llega el nuevo Gobernador, y la zona de residencia debe estar perfecta!

Instantes después escucharon cómo aporreaba la puerta de enfrente.

– Nos espera un día muy largo...– suspiró Suzaku mientras se ponía en pie de un salto.

Por un momento, pareció que su mundo se tambaleaba. La habitación le dio vueltas en la cabeza y tuvo que volver a sentarse para no caer en redondo al suelo. Aquello le resultó extraño. Él siempre había gozado de buena salud, pero el ritmo frenético que habían llevado él y el resto de los criados durante los últimos dos días había afectado a su organismo. Volvió a ponerse en pie con más cuidado, para terminar topándose con la mirada severa de Haruka desde detrás de sus gafas.

– ¿Estás bien?– preguntó.

Suzaku asintió débilmente para evitar otro mareo y esbozó una sonrisa.

– Solo necesito aire y un poco de comida a media tarde.

Haruka lo siguió contemplando con gesto serio a la par que preocupado antes de girar para vestirse. Cierto era que Suzaku solo necesitaba algo de comer para recuperarse, pero nada más salir de su habitación, uno de los criados de Britannia le lanzó sin muchos miramientos un cubo de metal y una mopa.

– La planta de los aposentos de Su Alteza debe estar como los chorros del oro antes de que llegue– le ladró a Suzaku como única explicación–. ¡Rápido!

El muchacho se giró un momento hacia Haruka, que ya tenía en manos un paño y una botella llena de líquido azul, y que debía limpiar las cristaleras del comedor junto con otros criados. Suzaku le lanzó una mirada de fastidio y se despidió con un gesto de la mano antes de lanzarse corriendo hacia la zona residencial del Palacio de Gobierno. El tiempo era primordial en un día como ese.

Entro, veloz como una sombra, por la puerta trasera de las cocinas. Aunque no eran ni siquiera las seis de la mañana, deliciosos aromas a pan horneándose y a platillos complicados

que llevarían horas de preparación ya inundaban el ambiente. Los cocineros correteaban de un lado para otro gritando cosas como "¡Espátula!", "¡La olla doce a fuego lento!" o "¡Necesitamos más ajos!". Suzaku no pudo evitar hacer una comparativa mental de las cocinas del Palacio con una sala de operaciones. Desde luego, los cocineros estaban igual de nerviosos que un neurocirujano que acabara de descubrir un alien al abrir el encéfalo de su paciente.

En medio de todo aquel caos, Anthon, el cocinero simpático que mejor trataba a los Elevens, se acercó a Suzaku con su delantal blanco manchado de aceite.

– ¡Muchacho!– saludó a Suzaku con su potente voz resonando entre las voces de los otros cocineros– ¡Deberías darte un poco de prisa, que ya todos están partiéndose el lomo!

Suzaku esbozó una sonrisa mientras llenaba de agua su cubo en un lavaplatos de la cocina. Sabía que en la planta de los aposentos del Gobernador no había ningún grifo lo suficientemente grande para llenar aquel cubo.

– Me doy toda la prisa que puedo, señor– aseguró.

Cerró el grifo cuando ya el agua casi rebosaba y se puso en marcha. Le sorprendió lo mucho que le pesaba el cubo, obligándole a cogerlo con las dos manos y hacer equilibrios con el largo mango de la mopa. Anthon también se le quedó mirando un momento, como había hecho Haruka momentos antes.

– Y cuídate más, que estás muy paliducho hoy. Cuando tengas tiempo pásate por aquí y te daré algo de comer.

Suzaku sonrió, pero no respondió. Tiempo era justamente algo de lo que andaba escaso ese día. A pesar de ello, le agradaba mucho la sonrisa bonachona de Anthon y la forma casi cariñosa con la que lo trataba a él y a sus amigos. Pese a ser un Britannian, no se le subía a la cabeza, al contrario de lo que pasaba con los criados.

Todo lo rápido que podía sin tirar el agua, Suzaku atravesó las cocinas, esquivando hombres histéricos, mujeres centradas en sus labores culinarias e incluso un pavo aun vivo (¡!) al que fue especialmente difícil de esquivar. Las cocinas daban directamente a un comedor enorme, con una mesa para unos cincuenta comensales en su centro, y una cristalera en lugar de pared que daba a un camino de gravilla y árboles que unía la zona residencial del Palacio de Gobierno con el edificio de la Sede de Gobierno en sí.

Más de una docena de criados ya se encontraban ahí, poniendo a punto el comedor para la llegada, casi quince horas más tarde, del nuevo Gobernador General. Como aun era de noche, todas las luces estaban encendidas, permitiendo que Suzaku viera a Haruka, junto con Goro y Takuma, subidos en escaleras para limpiar las cristaleras del comedor. Mientras el castaño corría, Mineko lo saludó con una mirada cansada sobre sus ojos ojerosos. Ella y Hanako estaban arrodilladas puliendo el suelo.

Suzaku le sonrió y le devolvió el saludo, pensando si a caso él se veía igual de agotado y miserable. El comedor quedó atrás, y Suzaku se vio corriendo a través de un pasillo también lleno de criados que abrillantaban el suelo de mármol y las columnas o cepillaban la alfombra roja que recorría el centro del pasillo. Para llegar a la planta de los aposentos, Suzaku debía

seguir recto en ese pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras que descendían al enorme recibidor del Palacio. Luego debería subir cuatro pisos por las escaleras principales y habría llegado a la planta donde empezaba su trabajo.

Al llegar a los pies de las escaleras principales, las rodillas de Suzaku temblaban como si fueran a ceder bajo su propio peso de un momento a otro. A penas había corrido unos cientos metros con un balde de agua y ya estaba agotado. Y no eran ni las seis de la mañana.

– ¡Venga, Eleven, deja de holgazanear!– gritó un criado de Britannia mientras le daba un poderoso empujón en el hombro a Suzaku.

El muchacho trastabilló y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo, de no haberse apoyado en su mopa. El cubo de agua, sin embargo, se vertió casi todo sobre el suelo. El criado de Britannia lo miró con el mismo asco que si Suzaku hubiera vomitado una bola de pelos sobre el suelo.

– Maldito inútil, limpia eso– le ordenó antes de girarse y seguir vociferando órdenes.

Suzaku se mordió la lengua para no soltar nada desagradable que, a buen seguro, le valdría un golpe. En su lugar cogió su mopa y empezó a extender el charco de agua con ella, hasta que el líquido comenzó a evaporarse. Molesto, Suzaku se dio cuenta de que tendría que volver a la cocina. Se inclinó para coger el cubo del suelo cuando una mano que sujetaba otro cubo idéntico al suyo, pero con agua, apareció en su campo de visión.

Con un respingo, Suzaku levantó la vista. Delante de él había un criado uniformado que no podía ser mucho mayor que él. Y era, a todas luces, Britannian, con unos ojos azul oscuro y el cabello ligeramente largo en un tono negro azabache. Una sonrisa amable se extendía por sus labios mientras le tendía el balde a Suzaku.

– Toma, llévate este– le dijo–. Yo iré a las cocinas a llenar aquel cubo para mí.

Aquellos eran los pequeños detalles que, de no estar tan cansado, habrían alegrado el día de Suzaku. Reuniendo energía de sus temblorosos brazos, Suzaku aceptó el balde lleno de agua que le tendía aquel completo desconocido de sonrisa amable.

– Gracias– articuló y, tras hacer una ligera inclinación de cabeza al estilo japonés, se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

Aguardó, sin embargo, unos instantes más de lo debido. Quería ver si, de mera casualidad, aquel criado había sido amable con él porque no se dio cuenta de que era un Eleven. Si sus rasgos o su leve acento no habían despejado esa duda, la inclinación de cabeza tan propia de los japoneses debería haber bastado para darlo por entendido. Con todo, la sonrisa amable del joven no se desvaneció ni se alteró. Suzaku sonrió una última vez antes de girarse y empezar a subir las escaleras. Un Britannian amable, pensó. Ojalá volviera a coincidir con él algún día.

Subir las cuatro plantas hasta los aposentos del Gobernador fueron para Suzaku un suplicio. Solo quería llegar y tirarse al suelo, fingir que pulía (aunque su primer deber era fregar el suelo) y descansar la cabeza contra la pared. Entonces el martilleo que empezaba a sentir en sus sienes iría disminuyendo junto al cansancio, y podría volver a sus labores con la misma eficacia y alegría que antes.

No le molestaba especialmente ser un criado, pues sabía que muchos japoneses, discriminados y marginados, matarían por tener la misma suerte que él. Otros, sin embargo, preferirían morir adictos al refrain y en la miseria, pero sin hacer nada que volviera aun más perfecta la existencia de los Britannian que les habían arrebatado su orgullo y su nombre. Suzaku, sencillamente, era más práctico que eso. Creía en el destino con la misma firmeza que se cree en la rotación de la Tierra, y el destino había querido que Japón fuera conquistado por Britannia. Ni él ni nadie sabía si eso, en un futuro cercano, sería lo mejor para el mundo. Independientemente de que lo fuera o no, había ocurrido mientras Suzaku estaba en la parte de los derrotados. Él había sobrevivido, y le tocaba salir adelante de la mejor forma que pudiera. Si sus posibilidades se limitaban a ser un criado, podía asumirlo. Tenía amigos e incluso había conseguido que lo admitieran como Britannian honorario, con lo que tenía algunos derechos que le facilitaban el día a día. ¿Qué más podía pedir alguien que había quedado derrotado y sin orgullo?

Consciente pero no insatisfecho con su situación, se arrodilló en el suelo de mármol del vestíbulo de la cuarta planta y comenzó a pulir el suelo con los múltiples utensilios dispuestos para tal efecto en el centro de aquella planta. Era una labor repetitiva que le permitía descansar tanto mental como físicamente. Fácilmente se podría haber quedado dormido de no ser por el ruido que hacían los motores de las pulidoras eléctricas que utilizaban los criados de Britannia. Sí, era bastante injusto que ellos pudieran tener esas facilidades, pero Suzaku no se quejaba. Además, de haber tenido una pulidora eléctrica con sus alargados mangos, no podría haberse sentado en el suelo a descansar.

Pudo descansar mientras pulía hasta bien entrada la mañana, cuando ya todo el suelo del pasillo posterior al vestíbulo reflejaba como espejos. Suzaku podía ver su rostro perfectamente, sin necesidad de inclinarse ni nada. E incluso resbalaba con la misma facilidad que si estuviera en una superficie de hielo. Entonces ya no le quedaba nada que pulir. Con un suspiro, se puso de pie y volvió al vestíbulo. Buscó con la mirada al criado mayor de aquella planta que estuviera a cargo para encomendarle alguna otra labor. Solo deseaba que en aquella planta no le tocara alguno de los xenófobos que lo miraban con asco cuando se fijaban en sus ojos ligeramente rasgados o en su inglés con acento.

Suzaku tenía la suerte de que su padre, Genbu Kururugi, se había casado con una occidental, de quien Suzaku había heredado los ojos verdes y muchos de los rasgos, pero sus ojos no dejaban de delatar su ascendencia. Y aunque se esforzaba por mejorar cada día más su inglés, porque su acento fuera impecable, nunca era suficiente para los Britannian.

Por suerte, el criado mayor de aquella planta resultó ser un anciano de aspecto temeroso que daba órdenes de forma casi dulce, y todo lo terminaba con un "por favor", incluso con Suzaku. Cuando el muchacho le comunicó que había terminado de pulir el suelo del pasillo que conducía a los aposentos del Gobernador, el criado le dio las gracias y le tendió un paño y el mismo líquido azul que había cogido Haruka esa misma mañana.

– Resulta que, con las prisas y los nervios, nos olvidamos de abrillantar los espejos de los aposentos del Gobernador– le dijo a Suzaku–. ¿Puedes ir tú a limpiarlos, por favor? Cuando acabes, puedes bajar a comer algo.

Suzaku asintió con una brillante sonrisa y se encaminó a los aposentos del Gobernador. En lugar de dar pasos, se deslizó por el perfectamente pulido suelo del pasillo. Los aposentos del

Gobernador eran el complejo de habitaciones más fantásticos que Suzaku había visto en toda su vida. Ya solo la puerta, con su pomo bañado en oro y su madera pesada y oscura, resultaba hermosa. El recibidor variaba de decoración según el habitante de aquella planta. Cuando Clovis la Britannia dormía ahí, el suelo había estado cubierto por alfombras de nudos, las ventanas con cortinas blancas y las mesas de cristal llenas de jarrones con rosas. Al muchacho toda esa decoración siempre la había parecido demasiado suntuosa y pomposa. Pero el nuevo aspecto que presentaba el recibidor era elegantemente sobrio.

Las alfombras habían desaparecido por completo, y solo se mostraba un suelo perfectamente pulido con el mismo mármol que en el pasillo. Las cortinas blancas eran ahora de pesado terciopelo negro que, al estar corridas, no dejaban entrar ni un rayo de sol, y la habitación se iluminaba con una pesada araña de cristal que colgaba donde antes hubiera otra de oro. Las rectangulares mesas pomposas de diseños intrincados habían desaparecido, quedando en su lugar una gigantesca mesa circular de madera clara, cuya tabla presentaba la profundidad de un cajón. Al acercarse unos pasos, Suzaku pudo ver que la superficie de cristal, bajo la cual se movía un segundero. Se quedó de pie durante un momento, contemplando aquella manecilla, intentando asumir que aquella enorme mesa era en realidad un reloj cuya única función era ser parte del decorado. Intentó pensar cuánto pesaría aquel monstruo, y lo mucho que habría costado desplazarlo desde Pendragon, en otro continente, hasta el Área 11 sin que tuviera el más mínimo rasguño.

El cambio de mobiliario pasaba; los apuros por dejarlo todo a punto y perfecto, también. Pero, ¿qué Príncipe o Princesa totalmente caprichoso exigía transportar un maldito reloj de ese tamaño? Uno que, a buen seguro, sería igual o más racista que los criados que le gritaban órdenes a Suzaku. El problema era que un criado, comparado con un Príncipe Imperial, era como un diminuto insecto comparado con un grandioso león.

Un grandioso león prepotente y déspota.

Enfurruñado por su descubrimiento, Suzaku miró hurañamente a su alrededor en busca de espejos. Nada. Caminó por todas las habitaciones en busca de espejos que tuviera que limpiar, dispuesto a acabar con aquel trabajo cuanto antes. No quería estar ahí más tiempo del necesario, corriendo el riesgo de descubrir más detalles que evidenciaran el carácter egocéntrico del nuevo Gobernador.

Al final resultó que la mayoría de los espejos estaban en la habitación donde dormiría el Gobernador y su respectivo vestidor. No por ello era menos trabajo, ya que el vestidor, descontando que ahora estaba lleno de trajes en tonos oscuros (negros, grises, y púrpuras, básicamente), seguía siendo igual que el de Clovis. Con enormes espejos para que, sin moverse demasiado, el Gobernador pudiera verse desde todos los ángulos. Aunque la ropa no

decía mucho sobre el carácter de una persona, sí le dejaba claro que el nuevo Gobernador sería hombre. Un hombre medio palmo más bajo que Clovis la Britannia, pero con bastante mejor gusto.

Cuando acabó con los espejos del vestidor, se dispuso a abrillantar los que había en el tocador frente a la cama adoselada. La espaciosa cama estaba situada sobre una pequeña plataforma, con el dosel tapando solo los lados. Sus perfectamente restiradas mantas y las almohadas con fundas de seda negra parecían tan cómodos y acogedores que Suzaku no pudo evitar pensar qué pasaría si apoyaba su cansado cuerpo ahí. Al fin y al cabo, ya ningún otro

criado iba a entrar en los aposentos, porque solo faltaba abrillantar los espejos. Y todos estaban demasiado ocupados como para que alguien se molestara en buscarlo.

Sí, se dijo. Solo apoyar el cuerpo estaría bien. Dejó su paño y el bote de líquido azul en la plataforma y pasó una mano por la estructura de madera oscura de la cama. Las cortinas del dosel también eran de terciopelo, cómo no, negro. Suzaku acarició un momento la tela antes de correr levemente la cortina y dejar que sus rodillas se doblaran sobre el colchón. Luego apoyó las dos manos... Era incluso más mullidito de lo que parecía. Con un suspiro de satisfacción dejó caer completamente su torso, notando cómo el cansancio de todos aquellos días reaparecía con más fuerza que antes. Descansó los ojos un momento y cayó inmediatamente en un sueño tan intenso, tan profundo, que no decía nada bueno sobre su salud.

* * *

Lelouch todavía estaba enfadadísimo cuando entró en sus aposentos, empujando con suavidad la silla de ruedas de Nunnally. Ella levantó un brazo para acariciar con dulzura la tensa mano de su hermano.

– De verdad puedo dormir en cualquier sitio– repitió por tercera vez.

El Príncipe y nuevo Gobernador soltó un bufido exasperado.

– Dije claramente que prepararan una habitación para ti también– se quejó–. Si son así de idiotas todos en este Área, no me sorprende que mataran a Clovis.

Entonces fue el turno de la muchacha para tensarse. Había recibido la noticia de la muerte de Clovis con aprensión, pero la idea de que su hermano, su único hermano, fuera a convertirse en el Gobernador de un Área tan conflictiva la horrorizó. Y aunque Lelouch se había sentido muy tentado a dejar a su hermana en Pendragon, donde se encontraría a salvo de cualquier peligro, tampoco se fiaba mucho de las otras consortes del Emperador. Al final, tras pensarlo un rato largo, decidió que Nunnally iría con él al Área 11. Pero, por lo visto, los encargados de preparar todo para su llegada hicieron caso omiso de esa orden.

Nunnally giró la cabeza suavemente cuando sus oídos captaron un ruido flojo y rítmico, que conocía bien, pero le parecía extraño escuchar en los nuevos aposentos de su hermano.

– ¿Has traído el gran reloj, hermano?– preguntó.

– Sí, pensé que a los dos nos vendría bien tenerlo cerca– respondió.

Una sonrisa aliviada se extendió por el rostro de Nunnally. Igual que Lelouch había pasado muchas tardes sentado sobre aquel reloj cuando era a penas un niño, Nunnally había aprendido a realizar esquemas mentales de lo que sus manos percibían gracias a aquel reloj. Había acariciado la caja con el mecanismo y las patas del reloj tantas veces que conocía a la perfección el diseño tallado sobre la madera. También recordaba los días en que Lelouch la subía con él y pasaban horas escuchando el tic-tac del reloj. De esa forma, Nunnally había conseguido una percepción más clara del tiempo que pasaba.

Sí, ese reloj significaba muchas cosas para ellos dos. Para Lelouch, su afán de seguir adelante sin importar qué pasara; para Nunnally, su superación personal, su capacidad para rehacer su vida.

La puerta de la habitación de Lelouch se abrió automáticamente. La habitación se parecía bastante a la que el Príncipe tenía en la Villa Imperial Aries, con su impecable moqueta negra, un gran ventanal para que la habitación se iluminara durante el día y su enorme y cómoda cama...

... Que ya estaba siendo ocupada.

– ¿Pero qué demonios...?– gruñó, dejando la silla de Nunnally un momento y encaminándose a la cama.

– ¿Hermano?– llamó Nunnally.

Lelouch se quedó delante de la cama. Había visto unas piernas largas y finas asomar por fuera del dosel de la cama. Ahí había un criado castaño. Su respiración subía y bajaba en un compás lento y tranquilo de quien está profundamente dormido. Aparentemente, no le importaba ser descubierto en la cama de la realeza de Britannia.

Era tan inesperado, tan ridículo, que Lelouch se echó a reír de buen grado. Una risa clara y alta, como hacía tiempo que no se reía.

Y aunque no había sido su intención, despertó al criado. Suzaku abrió los ojos, intentando recordar qué había pasado y dónde estaba. Y cuando consiguió darse cuenta, quiso que la tierra se lo tragara. Se puso de pie de golpe, antes de arrodillarse casi con la misma velocidad. Por un momento, en su campo de visión aparecieron puntos negros.

– ¡Le ruego me disculpe, Alteza!– se disculpó, verdaderamente preocupado. No sabía ni qué hora era ni cuánto había pasado dormido ahí– ¡Sé que mi falta es imperdonable y yo...!

– ¿Hermano?– repitió Nunnally– ¿Qué pasa?

Suzaku levantó un poco la cabeza, lo justo para mirar a la joven, casi una niña, en la silla de ruedas, y después al Príncipe, que intentaba controlar la risa.

– Había un criado durmiendo en mi cama– respondió Lelouch con tranquilidad, como si encontrarse un criado durmiendo en la cama fuera lo más normal del mundo–. Vamos, ponte de pie.

Suzaku, aun temeroso, obedeció.

– Su Alteza, como os he dicho, yo lo siento muchísimo y...

Lelouch hizo un gesto con la mano para acallarlo.

– Da igual. Ya que estás aquí, ocúpate del equipaje de mi hermana– ordenó–. Está en la entrada, junto al reloj. Trae solo la maleta verde.

Suzaku hizo una reverencia antes de salir corriendo al recibidor de los aposentos. Le sorprendió que aquel Príncipe se hubiera reído. Clovis la Britannia, de haberse encontrado un criado en su cama, habría montado en colera e indignación. Pero también le sorprendió la juventud del nuevo Gobernador. Era más o menos de su edad, no podía tener ni diecinueve años. ¿Cómo alguien tan joven llegaba tan lejos?

Al final Lelouch le cedió a Nunnally su cama y salió de aquella habitación, ordenándole a Suzaku que lo siguiera. Sin discreción alguna, el Eleven observó al nuevo Gobernador. Era un poco más alto que él, y mucho más delgado. Aunque sus andares no eran tan exagerados como los de Clovis, se movía con una elegancia basada en su sobriedad.

Llegaron al comedor en los aposentos de Lelouch. El Príncipe se sentó, y aunque no invitó al Eleven a hacer lo mismo, había una especie de ambiente distendido entre ellos dos.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?– le preguntó Lelouch repentinamente.

– Kururugi Suzaku, señor.

Lelouch lo observó fijamente durante un momento más. Sí, ya se había dado cuenta de que era un Number, no se necesitaba mucha ciencia para ello. Pero le sorprendía encontrarse un Eleven en aquel Palacio. Britannia había invadido Japón cuando él tenía diez años, y aunque la victoria había sido aplastante, sabía que los japoneses, ahora Elevens, habían defendido su nación con uñas y dientes. Le parecían un pueblo orgulloso no muy dado a aceptar su derrota y postrarse ante quienes los humillaron.

Tal vez, tener un criado Eleven cerca de él lo ayudaría a comprender la nueva Área que gobernaba. Porque sabía que una de sus principales labores serían los Elevens. Sí, mantenerlo cerca de él sería una buena idea. Tenía ganas de empezar a preguntarle sobre por qué trabajaba ahí, pero Lelouch era consciente de que era tarde, al día siguiente tendría su discurso inaugural y que, aunque fuera en un sofá, debía dormir.

– Suzaku...– repitió mientras hacía rodar el nombre por sus labios. Cruzó las manos en el aire y apoyó los labios sobre los dedos extendidos– Pide que me traigan algo ligero de cenar y llama a uno de los Criados mayores. A partir de mañana quiero que trabajes para mí directamente.

El corazón de Suzaku dio un vuelco ante aquellas palabras, y se paró a pensar si de verdad había escuchado aquello. Miró a Lelouch de hito en hito, pero en el rostro del Príncipe no había rastro alguno de broma.

– ¿Para vos directamente, Su Alteza?

Lelouch asintió.

– Le caes bien a mi hermana, eres bastante menos molesto que esos idiotas aduladores y me gustaría aprender más sobre los Elevens, así que tú me pareces la opción más práctica– respondió. Con un gesto, le indicó que podía irse–. Te quiero aquí mañana a primera hora. Ah, y daré órdenes de que te den ropa más... adecuada que la que llevas ahora.

Suzaku se miró su camisa gris de trabajo y los pantalones marrones. Luego miró la ropa de Lelouch. Sus piernas estaban enfundadas en tela negra, llevaba una blusa blanca con un chaleco azul oscuro y una chaqueta negra de corte elegante por encima. Del cuello asomaba un pañuelo blanco y los botones de los puños de su chaqueta eran de oro. Era obvio que Suzaku no podría servir directamente a Lelouch con la ropa que llevaba puesta. Hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a salir.

– Por cierto– dijo Lelouch cuando Suzaku estaba a punto de irse–. Olvidé presentarme. Soy Lelouch vi Britannia, hijo de la fallecida Emperatriz Mairanne.

Suzaku sonrió, hizo otra reverencia y salió.

* * *

Nya nya nyanyaaaa!! Capítulo 3 subido, y no me tardé tanto! Muahahaha! Bien, tengo sueño, así que pasemos a los reviews xD

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **Seeep, al pobre Suzaku le tocó de Cenicienta xDD Pero bueno, Lelouch vino a sacar a nuestro pececito de su pecera... ¡Kissu!

**Alejandra Reyes Flores: **xD si Suzaku se ve bien lindo maltratado! Pero no, de momento su intuición femenina no ha fallado mucho. ¡Gracias por el review! ^^

**Coptesita: **muchas graciaaaas! ^^ Aquí tienes la continuación que espero y te haya gustado :3

**Aerumna:** Pues la actualización tampoco se ha tardado taaaanto como suelo tardarme xD Aquí ya se conocen, así que espero que te gustara un poco más este capi ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo cuatro: despertando malestares.**

Por algún extraño motivo que Suzaku no entendía, Haruka no se mostró tan emocionado como esperaba cuando le contó todo lo que había pasado con el Príncipe. Sabía perfectamente que no eran celos, puesto que Haruka era mucho más maduro que eso, pero seguía sin comprender el motivo de la súbita frialdad con la que su amigo actuó cuando el Criado mayor le entregó su nuevo uniforme.

A pesar de ello, Suzaku no podía dejar de sentirse emocionado. Estaba ansioso por empezar a trabajar directamente para el Príncipe. La idea de ayudarlo a aprender más sobre los japoneses (O Elevens, como decía el Príncipe) le parecía estimulante, puesto que sentía que así, tal vez, tendría una oportunidad para cambiar las cosas. Podría mejorar, aunque fuera solo un poco, la condición de vida de las personas en los guetos sin tener que recurrir a la violencia. Nada de actos terroristas ni masacres innecesarias. Podría cambiar las cosas desde dentro.

Ese pensamiento rondaba su cabeza mientras intentaba domar su cabello ondulado delante del espejo del baño. Generalmente ni él ni Haruka le daban demasiada importancia al aspecto que tuvieran sus respectivas cabelleras, pero Suzaku quería causarle una buena impresión al Príncipe aquella primera mañana. Además, su padre siempre había sido muy estricto en cuanto a la apariencia. Pero su cabello ondulado no quería ceder, y se negaba a parecer... cepillado. Se le había formado un remolino en la nuca que no parecía que fuera a desaparecer. Cuando ya empezaba a soltar palabrotas de puro enfado, Haruka suspiró y caminó hacia el baño. Le arrebató el cepillo a Suzaku de las manos con un movimiento firme y mojó las cedras de plástico en agua antes de volver a pasar él mismo el cepillo por encima del remolino, con paciencia pero eficacia.

Suzaku lo miró perplejo.

– No sabía que supieras... Bueno, de cabello.

Haruka se encogió de hombros.

– Tenía una hermana– se limitó a responder.

Suzaku tragó saliva. Ninguno de los japoneses hablaba mucho sobre su pasado. Si a caso una mención ocasional a su vida anterior o a su lugar de procedencia, pero nada más. De todos sus amigos, solo Haruka sabía que Suzaku había quedado huérfano tras la guerra, pero él mismo no sabía nada de su amigo, a parte de que procedía de Hakata, un pequeño pueblo en la prefectura de Hiroshima. Así que descubrir que había perdido una hermana era algo... desalentador. Tenía la esperanza de que solo él hubiera sufrido una pérdida tan dolorosa como es perder a un familiar, pero no era así. La guerra se había saldado muchas víctimas. Descubrir aquello solo motivaba aun más a Suzaku a intentar convencer al Príncipe para cambiar las cosas desde dentro, para que no hubiera más muertes innecesarias por culpa del terrorismo que ahora estaban causando los propios japoneses.

Haruka pasó el cepillo una última vez antes de dar un paso hacia atrás y llevarse la mano a la barbilla, como un artista evaluando el resultado final de su creación. Sus ojos, sin embargo, recorrieron toda la figura de Suzaku, con su nuevo uniforme completamente negro. El negro no era el color con el que le gustaba ver a Suzaku. Era demasiado triste y sobrio para su amigo de ojos chispeantes y alegres. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocerlo, se veía bien. Desde luego, mucho más elegante que él, con sus pantalones gris rata y su camisa blanca. Volvió a levantar la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Suzaku lo miraba expectante, como si esperaba su juicio final, con ojos de cachorro abandonado. A su pesar, Haruka sonrió.

– Te ves muy bien– le dijo.

Una sonrisa de alegría pura se extendió por el rostro de Suzaku, que se giró hacia el espejo otra vez, repasando su imagen. A medida que la felicidad de Kururugi aumentaba, el rostro de Haruka se volvía más y más sombrío sin que Suzaku se diera cuenta de ello. Así que cuando salió de su habitación, desbordando emoción, Haruka se quedó terriblemente solo y terriblemente taciturno.

*

Suzaku llamó a la puerta principal de los aposentos del Príncipe Lelouch, nervioso. Se pasó las manos por las hombreras de su uniforme y tiró de su chaqueta para restirársela y quitar cualquier arruga o fruncimiento inoportunos en su ropa. Mentalmente hizo un último repaso de su aspecto. Se había lavado el cabello a conciencia, e incluso había usado una mascarilla que Hanako había insistido en proporcionarle cuando todos se enteraron de su nuevo trabajo. De esa forma, y tras el cepillado de Haruka, su pelo debía presentar un aspecto brillante y (esperaba que) ordenado. También se había frotado el cuerpo y la cara con energía hasta que sintió todas las asperezas de su piel desaparecer; tenía el aliento fresco y su ropa era nueva. Poco se podía hacer con las ojeras y los ojos irritados, pero por lo demás, Suzaku se había procurado un aspecto presentable.

Una criada uniformada abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar. Lo condujo hasta la habitación principal, donde ya se encontraba Lelouch permitiendo que otra sirvienta le extendiera una chaqueta, ese día mucho más elegante que el anterior. La hermana menor de Lelouch, Nunnally, no se encontraba en ese momento en la habitación.

– Ah, eres tú– dijo el Príncipe cuando vio a Suzaku entrar–. Perfecto. Detesto a las personas que son impuntuales.

Suzaku hizo una profunda reverencia, sintiéndose más nervioso que nunca. Aunque la noche anterior aquel mismo Príncipe lo había descubierto durmiendo en su cama, en esos momentos, el castaño no podía evitar sentirse más intimidado por la sola presencia de Lelouch.

El joven Príncipe terminó de abotonarse su chaqueta y cogió un pañuelo negro. Suzaku observó que las manos pálidas de Lelouch eran especialmente largas y finas. Seguramente sabría tocar algún instrumento musical, y con maestría.

– ¿Crees que algún Eleven escuchará el discurso inaugural de hoy?– preguntó repentinamente, mientras remetía la cola del pañuelo dentro de su chaqueta. La pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Suzaku, que no supo cómo responder. Lo dudaba, pero no sabía cómo decírselo al Príncipe sin parecer grosero– Sé sincero. Te necesito para eso, para entender a tu pueblo.

Asintiendo, Suzaku se lo pensó antes de responder, intentando analizarlo desde todos los puntos de vista posibles. En realidad, su mente voló hacia sus amigos. Si fueran personas con un trabajo menos tedioso, cada uno tendría sus respectivas reacciones. Haruka quizás miraría el discurso por curiosidad sobre el nuevo tirano que los denigraría; Goro, en cambio, escupiría hacia la televisión o la radio que retransmitiera eso, sintiendo puro desprecio; Mineko no tendría especial interés en hacerlo, pero tampoco le entrarían arcadas si se lo topaba mientras cambiaba de emisora en la radio.

Las opiniones de la gente debían estar igualmente divididas.

– Seguramente...– comenzó– los Britannian Honorarios lo verán, porque cualquiera que se esfuerce en ser parte del Imperio también acepta a sus gobernantes; en cambio, las personas en los guetos solo sentirán desprecio y no se plantearían la posibilidad de ver el discurso como no fuera para encontraros defectos, Alteza. Y dado que la mayoría de los japone... de los Elevens viven en guetos, no creo que ni un diez porciento mire el discurso.

Lelouch asintió con suavidad, como si aquella fuera la respuesta que esperara. Fuera, el día a penas y comenzaba a clarear. Lelouch se encaminó hacia la puerta con paso firme y seguro. Suzaku, confundido, no supo si debía seguirlo o esperar. Miró a las criadas, pero ellas estaban en la puerta haciendo una reverencia. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue imitarlas.

La puerta automática se abrió con un zumbido silencioso, pero Lelouch no llegó a atravesarla. Se quedó en el umbral antes de girar levemente la cabeza, lo suficiente para mirar a Suzaku por encima del hombro.

– ¿A qué esperas?– le preguntó, ligeramente impaciente– Vamos.

Suzaku sintió las mejillas arderle de vergüenza. Masculló una disculpa antes de apresurarse a seguir al Príncipe. De reojo, pudo ver cómo dos criadas intentaban disimular la sonrisa. Su primer fallo...

Caminaron por los pasillos de los aposentos hasta llegar al comedor. Ahí, un desayuno completo estaba servido, mientras que tres oficiales militares de Britannia y dos políticos esperaban de pie, delante de la mesa. Al entrar Lelouch, los tres militares se pusieron en posición de firmes y saludaron al estilo militar a su gobernante, mientras que los políticos se doblaban en una profunda reverencia.

– Buenos días, caballeros– saludó Lelouch mientras caminaba hacia su asiento en la mesa del comedor.

Suzaku, aun dudoso, se quedó quieto cuando la puerta se cerró tras él con su zumbido silencioso.

– ¿Cuál es el programa para hoy?– Lelouch se sentó ante su desayuno, pero en lugar de comenzar a comer, entrelazó los dedos y apoyó la barbilla sobre sus manos.

Uno de los políticos fue a responder, observando los papeles de la tabilla que llevaba en las manos, pero un militar, que dirigió una mirada recelosa a Suzaku, se apresuró a hablar:

– No requerimos más tus servicios aquí, Eleven– dijo con tono severo. Los otros cuatro consejeros presentes se giraron sobresaltados a la puerta y miraron con desagrado a Suzaku–. Puedes volver a tus labores.

El Eleven lanzó una mirada de confusión a Lelouch, quien soltó una suave risa.

– No hay necesidad de que nadie abandone la sala, capitán Soresi– intervino–. Kururugi está bajo mi control directo. He decidido tener un Eleven cerca para poder entender más a su pueblo.

Tras un momento de vacilación, una sonrisa condescendiente iluminó los rostros de los consejeros. El político que portaba la tablilla dio un paso hacia Lelouch.

– Alteza, no tenéis necesidad de llevar un Eleven con vos a todos sitios– le dijo con el mismo tono que si estuviera hablándole a un niño de diez años–. Nosotros estaremos aquí para guiaros en todo lo que haga falta y deciros lo que haga falta.

Detrás de sus manos, el gesto de Lelouch se endureció. Suzaku, en cambio, estuvo a poco de soltar un respingo. Aquellos hombres no pretendían guiar al Príncipe. Querían controlarlo, pensando que su juventud lo haría mucho menos experto que Clovis, el anterior Gobernador; querían un títere.

Lelouch, sin embargo, ya había contado con que eso pasaría. Tanto Cornelia como Schneizel le habían advertido que la mayoría de los consejeros que le asignaran no serían de fiar y que intentarían hacerse con el control. Él mismo había llegado a esa conclusión instantes después de que el Emperador le adjudicara el Área 11, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada más a parte de imponer sus ideas. Ni siquiera aquellos arribistas serían tan estúpidos como para negarse a una orden abierta de un hijo del Emperador.

– No tengo necesidad de llevar una serie de consejeros que guíen todos mis pasos, Vizconde Asprius– espetó en tono ácido. La sonrisa condescendiente desapareció de los rostros de sus consejeros–. Se hará lo que yo diga, y yo digo que Kururugi se queda. Pueden retirarse. Los mandaré llamar a mi despacho cuando haya terminado el desayuno.

El ambiente se había tensado tanto que Suzaku temió que los oficiales comenzaran a protestar y a quejarse, pero le sorprendió la autoridad con la que el Príncipe Lelouch había manejado la situación. Estaba claro que no le importaba ofender a sus oficiales si no se hacía lo que él quería.

Emanando tensión, los oficiales hicieron una reverencia forzada antes de encaminarse a la puerta. Al pasar junto a Suzaku, todos y cada uno de ellos lo miraron con rabia y asco. El muchacho aguantó las miradas con gesto estoico, pero no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado. Sin siquiera haber abierto la boca, se había ganado enemigos importantes en el Imperio.

La puerta se cerró tras el último de ellos y Lelouch soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Bajó las manos y miró a Suzaku.

– Lamento el momento incómodo, Kururugi– se disculpó.

Sobresaltado, Suzaku se apresuró a intentar quitarle importancia al asunto.

– No es nada, Alteza– respondió apresurado–. Los Elevens estamos acostumbrado a este tipo de trato, y, bueno, seguro que no les ha sentado bien que les llevarais la contraria...

Las comisuras de los labios de Lelouch se alzaron en un atisbo de sonrisa.

– No, la mayoría de mis consejeros son una panda de arribistas que solo quieren poder– dijo. Cogió una campanilla que habían colocado a la izquierda de su plato y la hizo sonar. De una de las puertas traseras del comedor se apresuró a aparecer una criada uniformada que hizo una reverencia–. Me gustaría que alguien se encargara de contactar con el Príncipe Schneizel o la Princesa Cornelia y les dejen un mensaje de mi parte: necesito hablar sobre mis oficiales.

La criada hizo otra reverencia silenciosa antes de volver a desaparecer por donde había entrado. Solo entonces se dispuso Lelouch a desayunar. Suzaku lo observó en silencio, pero tragando saliva. Él no había comido nada desde la apresurada cena del día anterior cuando saliera de los aposentos del Príncipe, y su estómago ya empezaba a quejarse pidiendo alimento.

Y aunque su rostro no traicionó a su autocontrol, Lelouch alzó la mirada de su comida y preguntó:

– ¿Ya has desayunado?– Suzaku negó con la cabeza, pero le aseguró que estaba perfectamente bien. Lelouch le hizo caso omiso–. Siéntate y coge cuanto desees.

– Pero, Alteza, yo no... – tartamudeó Suzaku.

Lelouch entornó los ojos con impaciencia.

– Que te sientes– ordenó de forma mucho menos amable–. Si eso te hace sentir menos culpable, quiero que me cuentes cómo terminarse trabajando en el Palacio de Gobierno.

Aquello cogió por sorpresa a Suzaku, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que someterse a la increíble autoridad que destilaba la voz de Lelouch. Por un momento, le resultó imposible que aquel Príncipe y él tuvieran edades cercanas. Se sentó a la izquierda de Lelouch, quien le señaló con gesto grandilocuente los platos vacíos de porcelana y las fuentes de fruta y pan recién horneado. También había unas bandejas con pasteles de membrillo y una tarta de manzanas bañada en sirope de arándanos junto a tres jarras, de café, leche y zumo, respectivamente. Era el desayuno más suntuoso que Suzaku hubiera visto en muchos años, y le parecía casi imposible que tuviera derecho a tocar una sola migaja de aquellos manjares.

Dado que aun parecía reacio a coger cualquier plato, Lelouch le señaló un pastel de membrillo con su largo y estilizado dedo índice.

– Sírvete– dijo.

Con timidez, Suzaku susurró una disculpa antes de coger el pastel con las pinzas que había y depositarlo en su plato. No supo cómo comer delante de la realeza hasta que no vio a Lelouch comer el mismo tipo de pastel con las manos, pero con una elegancia tal que ni siquiera cayeron migas sobre el plato y sus labios no se ensuciaron lo más mínimo. Intimidado, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por imitarlo, pero una pequeña lluvia de migas llenaron su propio plato.

Miró de reojo a Lelouch, esperando encontrarse una mirada contrariada, pero el Príncipe no pareció ni siquiera darse cuenta. Al contrario, estaba reparando en el hecho de que solo había una taza y un juego de cubiertos. Una criada diferente atendió la nueva llamada del Príncipe, y miró con desconcierto a Suzaku cuando volvió a aparecer con otro juego de tazas y de cubiertos para el Eleven, quien no pudo evitar sentirse azorado.

Se iba a ganar el odio de muchos criados por todo eso, lo sabía. Él, que hace dos días había estado arrancando hierbajos del jardín, ahí estaba, sentado a la mesa con la realeza de Britannia desayunando manjares sin haberse ganado todo aquello. Para él habría sido mucho más fácil esperar de pie junto a la puerta, mudo como una momia, a que Lelouch despachara su comida, que tener que enfrentarse a todas las miradas de odio y los rumores que a buen seguro saldrían en unos días. Pero tampoco encontraba la forma de explicárselo al Príncipe sin molestarlo.

– ¿Y bien?– preguntó Lelouch repentinamente.

– ¿Señor?

– Te he dicho que me cuentes cómo terminaste trabajando aquí.

Suzaku asintió, pero se tomó un momento en organizar su mente. Nunca antes le había contado a nadie su vida con detalle, por lo que se preguntó por dónde empezar. Tras un momento de duda, y mientras Lelouch bebía café silenciosamente, Suzaku comenzó a narrar su vida durante la guerra.

Durante la conquista del Área 11, él era un niño de poco más de diez años. Al morir su padre en una escaramuza de Knightmares, fue enviado a Kioto con sus tíos y su prima Kaguya. Vivieron con escaseces hasta que la guerra terminó, con la consecuente destrucción de Japón y su vida tal y como la conocían. Malvivieron varios años en Kioto, cometiendo actos ilegales a fin de conseguir comida o ropa. A Suzaku, llevar a cabo aquellas acciones lo repugnaba, pues su padre le había inculcado un fuerte respeto por las normas, pero Kaguya empezó a desenvolverse en ambientes criminales con sorprendente facilidad. Pasaron algunos meses más hasta que un Suzaku de quince años decidiera volver a Tokio en busca de trabajo.

Cabía pensar que para un adolescente Eleven que ni siquiera acabó sus estudios habría sido increíblemente difícil conseguir trabajo, pero por aquel entonces el Asentamiento de Tokio aun no estaba terminado y varios actos terroristas por parte del Frente de Liberación Japonés habían atrasado las construcciones. Ante la necesidad de mano de obra barata, Suzaku pudo conseguir un trabajo en las obras de construcción. Aunque era un trabajo tremendamente duro y mal pagado, consiguió una mínima estabilidad en el gueto. Dado que seguía manteniendo contacto con Kaguya, cuando le planteó por carta la posibilidad de convertirse en un Britannian honorario para tener más posibilidades de trabajo, ella puso en juego todas sus cartas para acelerar el papeleo y que Suzaku pudiera dejar la construcción cuanto antes. No contenta con eso, también le consiguió el trabajo en el Palacio de Gobierno, donde llevaba trabajando cerca de medio año cuando Lelouch se hizo con el cargo de Gobernador.

El relato tomó poco más de veinte minutos, pero en todo aquel tiempo, el Príncipe observó a Suzaku con sus inescrutables ojos púrpureos mientras sostenía la taza de café con elegancia entre sus manos y daba sorbos silenciosos. Cuando Suzaku calló, pasaron varios minutos antes de que el Príncipe dijera algo.

– ¿Hay más Elevens trabajando aquí?– preguntó con los ojos fijos en la nada.

Suzaku asintió.

– ¿Y cómo consiguieron ellos su trabajo aquí?

– No lo sé, Alteza. No solemos hablar de nuestros pasados.

Lelouch asintió aun con la mirada perdida y se enfrascó en sus pensamientos un momento más. Suzaku aprovechó la ocasión para servirse un poco de leche, pues se le había secado la garganta.

Un rato después, Lelouch se puso de pie. Suzaku se apresuró a imitarlo, pero el Príncipe le indicó con un gesto que esperara ahí. El Príncipe desapareció del comedor, y cuando volvió a aparecer llevaba unos guantes negros que se ajustaban perfectamente a la forma de sus elegantes manos y el aliento le olía a menta. Solo de pensar que él no tendría oportunidad de lavarse los dientes, Suzaku empezó a sentirse incómodo. Evitaría hablar todo lo posible hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de ir a su habitación.

Lelouch y él salieron del comedor y de los aposentos para dirigirse al otro edificio del Palacio de Gobierno, donde se encontraba el despacho de Lelouch. Por el camino, aprovechando la luz del día y que su mente estaba despejada, Suzaku volvió a estudiar detenidamente al Príncipe. Tenía el cabello negro como el plumaje de un cuervo, y lo suficientemente largo como para que las puntas acariciaran sus inmaculadas mejillas y su cuello. En conjunto, el rostro era ambiguo pero atractivo. Y, pese a ser cuatro o cinco centímetros más alto que Suzaku, su sorprendente delgadez le daba cierto aire de fragilidad.

Por un momento, Suzaku se imaginó rodeando los estrechos hombros del Príncipe y sintiendo la suavidad de aquel perfecto cabello negro entre sus dedos. Entonces, cuando razonó qué demonios estaba pensando, sacudió la cabeza, sonrojado.

No solo era el hecho de que Lelouch perteneciera a la realeza y él fuera un Britannian honorario, un miembro de la estratosfera de los parias sociales.

Los dos eran hombres.

* * *

... ¿Bu?...

*Quita el polvo del fic y tose* Tengo excusa, lo juro! ¡¡Por primera vez, la excusa de los estudios es cierta!! Aunque, debo decir que ya tenía este capítulo escrito desde hace mucho (de hecho casi estaba finalizado cuando publiqué el capítulo 3), lo cierto era que no quería subirlo hasta que no terminara con el capítulo 5... No me maten! ¡Soy joven para morir! ¡¡Prometo que habrá lemon, pero déjenme vivir!!

Lo que sea, no tengo demasiadas notas qué hacer sobre este capítulo, excepto los dos nombres de los militares a los que Lelouch manda al carajo: Soresi y Asprius. Saqué los nombres del anime. En el anime, Kewell Soresi era un miembro de la Fracción Pura, aquellos que intentaban asesinar a Jeremiah en el capítulo en el que Suzaku pasea con Euphie sin saber que ella es la Tercera Princesa Imperial. Y Bartley Asprius es el viejo panzón que experimentó con Jeremiah y que intentaba capturar a C.C. al principio del anime. Ambos tuvieron una muerte patética en el anime y serán irrelevantes en la historia.

La vida de Suzaku después de la conquista del Área 11 me la inventé total y completamente.

Ah, sí, y otra cosita que me preguntaron varias veces era si en mi fic Suzaku sería el uke o el seme. Pues bien, esa es una pregunta en la que me podría poner a indagar durante hooooras y hooooras y a la que ni yo misma podría responder con completa seguridad. La mayoría de las personas ponen a Lelouch como el uke casi de forma dogmática, pero realmente para mí es todo un planteamiento filosófico. Lulu le irá enseñando a Suzaku la triste realidad a lo largo del fic, así que podríamos decir que es mucho más maduro y experimentado que él en la vida, pero también le mostrará a Suzaku su lado más débil y lo vulnerable que es en el campo de los sentimientos, donde Suzaku es bastante más pr0. ¿Qué hacer, qué no hacer? Provisionalmente digamos que Suzaku será el seme, pero esto puede variar según se desarrolle la relación de estos dos XD

Ahora bien, pasemos a los reviews:

**Aerumna: **... uy, pues sí, me he tardado bastante más con este... ¡Lo siento! Bueno, arriba tienes tu respuesta n_n Lulu, de momento, es el uke.

**Palito: **¿¡Dónde te metes!? ;_; Sí, este capi tenía un poquito más. Y este me parece que no lo habías ni leído xD ¡A ver cuándo coincidimos en el msn! T-T Kissu!

**Coptesita: **Pues aquí tienes el siguiente capi, y espero que sigas leyendo y disfrutando con el fic n-n

**Himeno Sakuraba Hamasaki: **¡Sí, por fin están Lulu y Suzaku juntos! Espero que te guste mucho.

**Sawada Tsunayoshi: **Tranquila, actualizar últimamente es un martirio para mí también ;_; Bueno, pues te diré que este fic no va a ser friendship porque mi mente es demasiado yaoi-fangirl solo para eso xD Habrá yaoi. MUCHO yaoi. Así que espero que te siga gustando! XD

**.Katy-Xx:** Síí, yo sé lo que es quedarse sopa xDD yo también me quedó sopa (o pescando :3) muchas veces en clase. Seguro que el pobre Suzaku tiene un moreno increíble de tanto trabajar en el jardín XD ¡Espero que te siga gustando el fic!

**Kauket-k: **Vaya, me halaga que te gustara tanto xD espero poder alegrarte un día más, aunque haya tardado tantísimo.

**MiZz. MynKk:** Respecto a lo de Zero, pues en realidad estoy barajando varias opciones, y por desgracia, la más probable es que no haya ningún Zero en esta historia. Aunque es un personaje al que le podría sacar muchísimo partido, también es un personaje que me trastocaría lo indecible la línea de la historia que tenía pensada hasta el momento. Bueno, ya iremos viendo n_n ¡Gracias por el review!

**Aurembiaux: **Si yo soy de la firme opinión de que si no fueran enemigos en el anime, Lelouch y Schneizel se hubieran llevado genial! XD Me alegro de que te gustara tanto, aquí tienes la continuación.

**A todas mis lectoras (porque no hay ningún hombre que yo sepa, ¿verdad? XD) mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto. Espero poder ser un poco más constante a la hora de escribir. ¡Kissus y galletitas cibernéticas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cinco: el demonio detrás del Príncipe.**

Cuando Lelouch se sentó detrás de su inquietante escritorio negro, una columna perfectamente planificada de discursos y acciones que debía llevar a cabo ya lo esperaban. Como también lo hacían los militares y los políticos que habían despreciado a Suzaku durante el desayuno. Sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada, Lelouch les ordenó que salieran, alegando que ya los llamaría cuando los necesitara.

– Si es que vuelvo a necesitarlos...– masculló entre dientes, tan bajo que solo Suzaku pudo escucharlo.

Para sorpresa del Eleven, los oficiales se limitaron a hacer una breve reverencia antes de salir del despacho, sin objetar absolutamente nada. Tal vez ya se hubieran hecho a la idea de que no iban a tener un títere a su servicio, pero no por ello despachaba la idea de que fueran a amargar sus días de ahí en adelante.

Suspiró.

Lelouch le dijo que se sentara donde prefiriera mientras él leía todos aquellos documentos inútiles. Suzaku decidió sentarse en el sillón que se encontraba frente a la mesa del Gobernador, y así pudo analizar cómo, a cada renglón que recorrían sus sorprendentes ojos purpúreos, iba arrugando más y más el entrecejo. Llegó un momento de su lectura en que sus cejas parecían a punto de tocarse. De sus labios entreabiertos salió un bufido desdeñoso.

– Es increíble– gruñó, tirando los papeles sobre la mesa–. No me sorprende nada que hayan matado a Clovis. Solo piensan en los Britannian.

Hasta ese momento, el hecho de que Lelouch pensara en los Elevens al gobernar había sido una chispa de esperanza en el pecho de Suzaku. Con aquel comentario, sintió como si la chispa empezara a crecer y crepitar como un pequeño y agradable fuego en su pecho.

– ¿Significa eso que vos pensaréis más en los Elevens de los guetos?– se atrevió a preguntar.

Despacio, con esa elegancia que seguía todos sus movimientos, Lelouch se puso de pie. Caminó por la estancia en completo silencio hasta situarse delante de su ventanal, observando el Asentamiento de Tokio extenderse por todo el horizonte y dándole la espalda a Suzaku.

– Obviamente– respondió–. No soy un filántropo. Ni siquiera es que haya tenido en mente tener un gobierno pro-Eleven, pero no puedo olvidar que la diferencia de población entre Britannian e Elevens es abrumadora. Aunque de momento siguen siendo fracciones casi totalmente separadas, el hecho de que los Elevens se irán integrando en el Asentamiento y que nuestra propia economía irá dependiendo progresivamente también de ellos, es innegable– Lelouch suspiró, como si todos aquellos planteamientos fuera excesivamente pesados y aburridos para él–. Además, si les seguimos poniendo obstáculos, el terrorismo no hará sino aumentar. Y una de mis principales obligaciones es acabar con los terroristas.

Llegados a ese punto, Suzaku se vio en el dilema emocional que había regido su vida desde que se convirtiera en Eleven. Como todos los ex-japoneses, quería recuperar su nación, su libertad, su nombre... Añoraba aquellos días de la misma forma que añoraba a su familia y la seguridad de un hogar. Pero también sabía que todo eso eran simples sueños. El Sagrado Imperio de Britannia era su nueva realidad, una realidad a la que debía acomodarse. El hecho de que hubieran perdido la guerra no justificaba actos terroristas que acababan con vidas inocentes, ciudadanos de Britannia que nada habían tenido qué ver con aquella guerra hacía tantos años atrás.

Lelouch y Suzaku siguieron, cada uno ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Una secretaria uniformada de negro informó a Lelouch que su hermano, el Príncipe Schneizel, deseaba hablar con él. Lelouch asintió y se encaminó a su mesa, donde una enorme pantalla mostró el rostro sereno y agraciado de Schneizel. Desde su posición, sentado en sillón, Suzaku solo podía escuchar aquella voz profunda y distinguida.

– Lelouch– saludó Schneizel–. ¿Va todo bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

El joven Príncipe esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora, aunque se sintió molesto por dentro. ¿Cuántas veces iban a seguir sobreprotegiéndolo sus hermanos? ¿Cuándo iban a aprender que era tan perfectamente capaz de gobernar como ellos? Aunque sabía que su hermano Schneizel solo estaba preocupado por su bienestar, su ego se sintió terriblemente herido.

– Todo va bien, tranquilo– respondió–. Tan solo quería pedirte un favor.

Notablemente más tranquilo, Schneizel asintió. Se volvió a erguir en su asiento, como si hubiera estado esperando que alguien le dijera que a Lelouch lo había devorado una manada de lobos salvajes nada más bajar del Avalon que usó para transportarse y de pronto le hubieran quitado ese peso de encima.

– Adelante.

– Los altos cargos que me esperaban aquí se llevaron una tremenda desilusión cuando me negué a beber té mientras ellos tomaban las riendas de mi Área– explicó en tono sardónico–, por lo que he optado por despedirlos. El problema es que voy un poco falto de tiempo y de personal, y me preguntaba si a ti o a Cornelia les sobraban unos cuantos militares eficientes que pudieran cederme.

Al parecer de Suzaku, el tono de voz que utilizaba Lelouch era quizás demasiado ácido y su petición un tanto impertinente. Pero, para su sorpresa, desde la pantalla brotó una risa grave, tranquila.

– Te ha faltado tiempo para largarlos– comentó Schneizel–. Se lo comentaré enseguida a Cornelia, aunque estoy seguro de que podrá enviarte en cualquier momento a sus Caballeros Glaston.

Lelouch alzó la ceja en un claro gesto de escepticismo.

– ¿Los hermanos Darlton?– inquirió– ¿Los cinco hijos de Andreas Darlton? ¿No son demasiado jóvenes?

De nuevo, Schneizel rió, y Suzaku lo entendió perfectamente. El Príncipe Lelouch era, a fin de cuentas, un adolescente.

– No les falta experiencia y te serán tan leales como si fueran tus Caballeros– respondió el Segundo Príncipe–. Además, piensa que el más joven de todos ellos es cinco años mayor que tú.

Lelouch decidió ceder en ese punto. Sabía que Andreas Darlton, fiel subordinado de su hermana Cornelia, había educado con mano de hierro a sus hijos, cinco de los cuáles ya habían alcanzado gran renombre en la milicia de Britannia: los Caballeros Glaston.

– Bien, entonces– accedió–. ¿Cuándo crees que podrían llegar?

– Hablaré inmediatamente con Cornelia, que aun sigue en la capital. Quizás pasado mañana ya estén contigo.

A Lelouch le molestaba pensar que tendría que esperar dos días más antes de poder ponerse totalmente al frente del control de su nueva Área, pero también sabía que sería una soberana estupidez presentarse sin una serie de caballeros que lo respaldaran, como poner un cartel luminoso de neón a los terroristas para que se decidieran a atacar. E incluso si lo pensaba desde un punto de vista positivo, aquello le daría tiempo para familiarizarse con la economía de aquella Área y para preparar los nuevos detalles de su gobierno.

Intercambió algunas formalidades más con Schneizel antes de despedirse y volver a centrarse en sus papeles. Pasados casi veinte minutos, Suzaku ya se había aburrido lo suficiente como para que el interés por la estancia en la que se encontraba o por la conversación entre el Príncipe Lelouch y el Primer Ministro de Britannia se mantuviera en pie. Todavía tuvieron que pasar cinco minutos más antes de que el Príncipe dirigiera su atención a Suzaku.

– Kururugi...– llamó en voz baja.

– ¿Sí, Alteza?– preguntó él poniéndose de pie.

Lelouch le indicó que se acercará y le tendió los folios en los que había estado escribiendo desde que terminara su conversación con Schneizel.

– Dime qué te parece.

El Eleven miró las hojas. Pese a ser blancas, la caligrafía afilada e inclinada de Lelouch había seguido líneas rectas casi perfectas. Algunas letras le costaba trabajo entenderlas, y tampoco confiaba lo suficiente en su domino del inglés como para entender la totalidad del escrito, pero comenzó a leer obedientemente.

_La desigualdad_, rezaba el escrito, _es considerada un factor determinante en nuestra sociedad actual. Incluso las democracias de los países ajenos a nuestro Sagrado Imperio de Britannia, que alegan supuesta igualdad para todos sus ciudadanos, están llenas de desperfectos, mostrando claro favoritismo por aquellos con dinero y poder. La igualdad es, por tanto, una de las grandes mentiras de la ética humana. No hay dos personas iguales. No hay una sola clase social._

_La diferencia entre Britannians y Numbers es natural en la misma medida que encontramos natural la diferencia entre aquellos que son rápidos o aquellos que son flexibles. Solo debemos considerarla antinatural cuando, por mantener las distancias entre ambos grupos sociales, perjudicamos a nuestro propio Imperio._

_Por ese motivo, el Tercer Príncipe Imperial, Clovis la Britannia, fue asesinado. _

_El dolor de un hermano perdido no evita que encontremos los errores de su gobierno anti-Eleven. En su empeño de diferenciar Britannians de Numbers, olvidó el innegable hecho de la adhesión de los Elevens a nuestra economía, a nuestra sociedad y a nuestro Imperio. ¿No son, a caso, las diferentes Áreas, extensiones de nuestra amada Patria? Llegará un día en que, dejando de lado las procedencias, todos los habitantes de cada Área del Imperio adoren nuestro Imperio y contribuyan al esplendor de Prendragon y de la Familia Imperial._

_[...]_

Suzaku bajó el papel y observó a Lelouch, sorprendido de que pudiera escribir un discurso cuyo tema principal era casi abominable, pero con un argumento tan convincente que el propio Kururugi empezó a plantearse la realidad de la igualdad social.

Tras unos segundos de vacilación, expulsó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Él siempre había creído en la igualdad, en los derechos para todos, en que nadie debía ser superior a nadie. Había regido su vida conforme a esos principios. Y de pronto, ese Príncipe que lo miraba con ojos aburridos le hacía replantearse algo que para él era tan obvio como el hecho de que la Tierra es redonda y gira alrededor del Sol.

– ¿Y bien?– interrogó el Príncipe.

– Es... realmente convincente– dijo Suzaku, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado.

De poco debió servirle, pues Lelouch lanzó un bufido suave pero molesto.

– No necesito ser convincente, Suzaku– replicó. Al Eleven no le pasó por alto que era la primera vez que el Príncipe lo llamaba por su nombre de pila–. La mayoría de las personas ahí fuera creen en la desigualdad social a pies juntillas, y están encantados con ser Britannians en un mundo donde ellos dominan. Lo que necesito es que los pocos Elevens que vean esto se den cuenta de que habrá cambios que les ayudarán, pero no por ello van a dejar de ser Numbers. Ya te he dicho que no soy filántropo; solo soy práctico.

Asintiendo, Suzaku volvió a posar sus ojos en las hojas, intentando verlo desde otro punto de vista. Pero le era casi imposible. Por más que forzó su cerebro, por más que intentó pensar como un verdadero Britannian, aquel discurso tan patriótico con tintes de fascismo le parecía demasiado oscuro, demasiado pesado para su cerebro. Le hacía replantearse demasiadas cosas que el día anterior eran inamovibles. Y lo aterraba la idea de intentar adivinar cómo continuaría. Más aun, cómo terminaría.

De pronto, el Príncipe Lelouch, detrás de su escritorio negro y con su menuda figura, le pareció una persona terrible. Alguien capaz de cambiar todas las cartas de una partida para que fueran a su favor. Alguien que, pese a su juventud, iba a vencer ahí donde su hermano había caído, sin importarle demasiado la muerte de éste.

¿Qué lo motivaba?, fue la verdadera pregunta. ¿Qué había ocurrido en la vida de aquel Príncipe, puede que en su infancia, tomando en cuenta su juventud, para que de pronto se convirtiera en alguien tan diabólicamente retorcido?

Suzaku bajó el papel, apoyando las manos en la mesa.

– Lo siento, Alteza– se disculpó–, pero es demasiado para mí. Yo quiero confiar en vos, pero la igualdad entre individuos... siempre había regido mi vida. Intentar replantéarmela es...

– Lo entiendo.

De improviso, la mano enguantada de Lelouch se posó sobre las morenas y callosas de Suzaku. El Eleven se sorprendió por la poderosa corriente eléctrica que atravesó su cuerpo al sentir ese contacto, pese a no ser directo. Levantó la vista y se topó con una expresión tan benevolente en los ojos purpúreos del Príncipe que lo hizo sentirse como un niño que rompe un juguete y se encuentra con que, en vez de castigarlo, su padre lo consuela.

Aquella era la cara bondadosa del Príncipe. Una cara que Suzaku deseó seguir contemplando toda su vida y que contrastaba de forma violenta con el demonio que defendía la desigualdad social. ¿Cuál era la verdadera cara y cuál una máscara?

– Lo siento– repitió en un susurro, volviendo a bajar la mirada.

Lelouch negó con la cabeza antes de sonreír levemente.

– Mi madre también creía en la igualdad social– dijo–. Era una plebeya que llegó a Emperatriz. Seguramente por eso la asesinaron.

Suzaku dio un respingo y levantó la mirada. De pronto ya no supo si estaba hablando con un Príncipe, un mártir, un demonio o sencillamente una persona mucho, mucho más sabia que él.

* * *

El resto del día, Lelouch permitió que Suzaku digiriera toda la información y se recuperara de sus impresiones manteniendo las distancias. En ningún momento le dijo que abandonara la oficina, pero tampoco volvió a pedirle consejo sobre su política pro-Eleven.

Encerrado en su mutismo, Suzaku tampoco se percató mucho de ese detalle. Miraba al Príncipe y pensaba en un niño huérfano, como él mismo lo había sido, dándose cuenta así de lo mucho que tenía en común con aquella persona que, en un principio, le había parecido en la cima del mundo.

¿Justificaba el haber sufrido tanto que se alzara victorioso aplastando personas inocentes por el camino?

Aquella duda fue la que corroyó a Suzaku durante horas. Desde que dejara el discurso sobre la mesa del Príncipe Lelouch, estuvo sentado en el sofá, mirando cómo el sol avanzaba por la ventana, pensando y cavilando.

A la hora de la comida, Lelouch llamó a una de las secretarias para comunicarle que deseaba comer en sus aposentos en compañía de su hermana, por lo que quince minutos después, él y un silencioso Suzaku caminaban de vuelta al edificio de la zona residencial.

Lelouch lo miraba de reojo, sintiendo una punzada de pena por aquel inocente Eleven. En ningún momento había buscado una crítica objetiva sobre su discurso (por lo menos no se la pediría a un plebeyo que no llegó a completar sus estudios), sino más bien ver la reacción que tendría sobre los Britannian Honorarios. Nunca se imaginó que Kururugi sería una cobaya tan sensible.

Qué violento contraste con el muchacho de ojos chispeantes de aquella mañana, se dijo.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Nunnally vi Britannia ya estaba esperándolos, sentada en su silla de ruedas y con una sonrisa amable en sus labios finos. Lelouch la saludó con alegría, sentándose en el centro de la mesa.

A la derecha del Príncipe, delante de Nunnally, habían dispuesto un juego de platos, cubiertos y vasos para Suzaku, quien se sorprendió y se avergonzó sobremanera al darse cuenta de que las criadas, que eran Britannians, lo trataban con la misma deferencia que si fuera un militar o un político.

– ¿Qué tal ha ido tu día?– le preguntó Lelouch a Nunnally.

– Realmente bien– respondió ella, antes de embarcarse en una larga y detallada descripción de su nueva tutora, las clases que tuvo aquel día y la habitación que ya le habían preparado. Lelouch a veces le hacía preguntas cortas, pero, por lo general, dejaba que Nunnally siguiera con su relato, escuchándolo todo con atención y amabilidad–. ¿Y tú, hermano? ¿Qué has hecho hoy?

Lelouch bajó elegantemente su tenedor y soltó un largo suspiro, como si rememorar los sucesos de la mañana le produjera un inmenso cansancio.

– Despedir a mis nuevos oficiales– respondió– y buscar unos nuevos. Pasado mañana vendrán...

– Su Alteza– intervino una criada en un tono suave–, mis más sinceras disculpas por interrumpiros, pero...– aquí se inclinó sobre Lelouch y le susurró unas palabras que ni Suzaku ni Nunnally alcanzaron a entender.

Lelouch asintió con un movimiento enérgico y se puso en pie.

– Nunnally, tendrás que disculparme– dijo–. Hay un asunto que requiere mi atención inmediata. Volveré cuanto antes. Suzaku, cuida de mi hermana.

Sorprendido, el Eleven asintió y observó cómo el Príncipe se iba. Nunnally le pidió que fuera cuidadoso y la puerta eléctrica se cerró detrás de la esbelta espalda de Lelouch. La Princesa y el Eleven se quedaron solos, si descontaban a los criados.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Nunnally volvió su rostro de ojos cerrados hacia Suzaku.

– Quería darte las gracias, Suzaku– dijo de improviso.

Desconcertado, el muchacho ladeó la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué, Su Alteza?

Nunnally le dirigió una sonrisa teñida de amargura.

– Mi hermano puede ser una persona muy difícil, pero se nota que le caes bien. Nunca ha tenido ningún amigo, pero te agradezco que estés a su lado aun cuando nuestro Imperio hizo tanto daño a tu pueblo.

Azorardo, Suzaku guardó silencio. No sabía qué decir, tomando en cuenta que hasta hacía unas horas había considerado al Príncipe Lelouch una persona abominable. Nunnally tampoco lo presionó para que respondiera, sino que continuó comiendo con toda la elegancia que se esperaba de una hija del Emperador.

Al final, el silencio que envolvió a Suzaku fue más elocuente que cualquier respuesta.

– Te has topado con su lado más cruel, ¿no es así?– un sonido inarticulado salió de los labios de Kururugi, como una palabra de sorpresa que no llega a formarse. La Princesa asintió, como si aquel leve sonido fuera una respuesta profunda y filosófica– Mi hermano suele ver a las grandes masas como simples piezas de ajedrez; ese es su mayor defecto. Te ruego que lo disculpes, pues de todos mis hermanos mayores, él es quien peor lo ha pasado.

– Alteza... ¿Qué ocurrió con vuestra madre?– inquirió Suzaku con todo el tiento que fue capaz.

Esperaba que la Princesa Nunnally lo riñera por su atrevimiento, que su espalda se irguiera o que, por lo menos, sus manos se crisparan en torno a los cubiertos que estaba sosteniendo. Pero en lugar de todo ello, la muchacha sonrió con aquel dejo de tristeza que no abandonaba nunca sus gestos.

– Ah, nuestra madre– suspiró–. Has puesto el dedo en la llaga, sin duda. La asesinaron unos terroristas en nuestra Villa Imperial cuando éramos a penas unos niños. Por culpa de los disparos yo perdí la movilidad en las piernas y la capacidad de ver. Desde entonces, mi hermano ha tenido que cuidarme y lidiar con todos los nobles que han intentado conspirar en nuestra contra. Por eso es de la forma que es ahora.

Las mejillas del Eleven le ardían de vergüenza cuando bajó la mirada.

– Os ruego me disculpéis...

Nunnally negó con la cabeza.

– No estoy triste, ¿sabes? Pese a todo, no soy la peor parada– Suzaku tuvo que agradecer que la Princesa no viera su gesto de incredulidad. Detrás de ellos, las criadas miraban a su Princesa con gestos conmovidos–. Si hubiera sido mi hermano el que se hubiera quedado ciego e inválido, me habría vuelto loca. Ni en un millón de años sería capaz de llevar la situación tan bien como él lo hizo con diez. Por eso... aunque te parezca a veces que es un monstruo sin sentimientos... por favor, continua a su lado ayudándolo. Yo lo quiero muchísimo, pero eso no es suficiente. Necesita que alguien lo cuide, no como su guardaespaldas, sino como su amigo.

Repentinamente, Suzaku se sintió tremendamente ligero. El horror y la aprensión que lo habían llenado cuando leyera el borrador del discurso fascista del Príncipe fueron sustituídos por una comprensión tal que no pudo evitar echar a reírse. Y él que había dudado de Lelouch, cuando era tan humano y adolescente como él. Sin lugar a dudas era un excelente militar y todavía mejor manipulador, pero seguía siendo humano.

– No os preocupéis, Alteza– tranquilizó a Nunnally, recuperando el brillo de sus ojos–. Estaré al lado del Príncipe. Pase lo que pase.

* * *

Hola de nueeeevo~

Sí, sí, he vuelto a tardarme muchísimo. Ya les he dicho que la escuela me tiene loca. En realidad ni siquiera tendría que haberme puesto a escribir este capítulo, sino a hacer mi maldito trabajo de Historia (vida cotidiana del siglo XIX, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea? XD). Pero bueno, aquí lo tienen, una vez más.

Sobre este capítulo tengo que comentar a los Caballeros Glaston, los hijos de Andreas Darlton. Bien, Andreas Darlton era uno de los caballeros de Cornelia, no sé si lo recordarán. Estaba casi siempre con Gilford y era aquel altote con una cicatriz en la cara. Era uno de los pocos que aceptaban el nombramiento de caballero de Suzaku y fue el segundo en empezar a aplaudir después de Lloyd. Sus hijos aparecen en la 2º temporada, en el primer o segundo capítulo tomando el té tranquilamente, si mal no recuerdo (estos, vamos xD h ttp:// . /codegeass/images /f/fa/Glaston_). Serán la guardia personal de Lelouch durante mi fic, y algunos no mirarán con muy buenos ojos a Suzaku, pero nada especialmente terrible.

¿El discurso? Bien, hablaba sobre la desigualdad. Está medianamente basado en el discurso que daba Charles en el funeral de Estado de Clovis, aunque tiene unos ligeros toques personales. ¡No me consideren una fascista! Sencillamente intenté pensar como algún miembro de la realeza de Britannia y salió eso xD

¡Reviews!

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**: Si Suza-chan es encantador y adorable! XD Lelouch debería enamorarse de él antes, ¿verdad? Aquí tienes el siguiente capi!

**Alejandra: **Pues sí xD Haruka está enamoradísimo de Suza-chan, pero por mucho que Suza esté dado y apartado, Haruka va a ser un pequeño incordio en el fic. Creo que a más de una le caerá mal. Y perdona por tardar tanto en actualizar ;_;

**Aerumna: **Oh, sí, te aseguro que Suzaku va a sufrir por ser el consentido de Lelouch xD Pero ahí estará Lelouch para darle mimitos y cariñitos (uh, eso me recuerda a una canción horrible que salió acá en España...). ¡Gracias por tu review! n__n

**Dark-oji: **Habrá lemmon, te lo aseguro xD aunque tendrá que pasar un poco para que ocurra, pero por haberlo, lo habrá. Pues espero que sigas leyendo este capi y te siga gustando como el anterior :3

**Hehitaa: **XD dejo de torturarte con un capítulo más. ¡Espero que te guste!

**Kiseki_nKoi: **Por fin sé de ti! T-T pues por el facebook no me paso mucho, pero me meteré a buscarte, a ver si así no andamos tan lejos la una de la otra ;__; o mándame correos, aunque sean chiquititos. Ya sabes que yo te los respondo ;_; Besitus!

**Elsa Agabo: **VERDAD!? ¿¡VERDAD QUE ES RARÍSIMO PONER A LELOUCH DE UKE!? ¡Si es que cuando yo empecé a pasearme por el fandom y lo veía siempre de uke me quedaba alucinando. Pero de pronto también empecé a verlo de seme y vaya... ahora estoy confusa xD Pero debo darte mi más sincero agradecimiento. Creo que hacer lo del punto medio entre los dos (vamos, que se vayan turnando xD) es la mejor idea. ¿Un fic magnífico de Vampire Knight? Oh, espero que esto no sea spam, pero ¿podrías recomendármelo? :3 Saluditos.

Gracias a todas mis lectoras una vez más por aguantar mi fic y mis tardanzas. Ya empieza la cuenta atrás para Navidad, así que espero que se la pasen genial.

¡Besitos y galletitas cibernéticas a todas!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: 'Appassionata', Allegro Assai**.

Nunnally se había ido a seguir con sus clases con su nueva tutora. Lelouch había decidido volver directamente a su gigantesca oficina, y ahí estaba cuando Suzaku se reunió con él tras acompañar a Nunnally a su biblioteca, donde recibía las clases.

– Pase– dijo Lelouch con voz queda cuando Suzaku llamó a la puerta.

El Eleven hizo una reverencia antes de cerrar totalmente la puerta detrás de él y sonreír al Príncipe. A éste no se le escapó que el brillo alegre había vuelto a los ojos de Suzaku, que, sin perder su aire de humildad, fue a sentarse en el sillón donde había pasado toda la mañana.

Sin entender por qué, Lelouch se sintió aliviado de ver aquella recuperación.

– ¿Qué tal estuvo la comida?– preguntó en tono casual.

Suzaku vaciló. ¿Qué debía responder? ¿"_Deliciosa, muchas gracias, Su Alteza_"? ¿O quizás "_Oh, estupendo. La Princesa Nunnally es una grata compañía_"? Nunca había esperado que un Príncipe (los más importantes dentro del Imperio) le hiciera una pregunta tan distendida, algo tan informal, casi amistoso.

– Estuvo... bastante bien..., Alteza– respondió.

Lelouch asintió conforme.

– Me alegro.

Devolvió su atención a otro montón de papeles que tenía delante de él, por lo que Suzaku se sintió libre de observarlo detenidamente. Sabía que era grosero y rudo mirarlo de esa forma, pero sus ojos parecían cobrar vida propia cada vez que estaba tan cerca del atractivo Príncipe. De nuevo le asaltaron esas incontrolables ganas de abrazar aquella estrecha espalda; de sentir el cosquilleo del cabello, oscuro como el plumaje de un cuervo, contra su mejilla; de aspirar el olor a colonia cara que podía percibir cada vez que se acercaban el uno al otro...

Hombres.

Con una violenta sacudida eléctrica, Suzaku volvió a la realidad. Hombres, los dos eran hombres. Había conocido a muchas personas homosexuales a lo largo de su vida, y había respetado su orientación sexual igual que había respetado todas las diferencias socioculturales con las que se iba encontrando, pero nunca se habría imaginado que él se vería en ese dilema. Había tenido intereses románticos con anterioridad, sí, pero todos habían sido con mujeres. Su primera cita, su primer beso, su primera relación sexual... Nada hasta ese momento lo había hecho dudar de su heterosexualidad, y de pronto, ahí estaba, deseando mil y un morbosidades con la persona más importante del Área 11. Ya ni siquiera con artistas, modelos, cantantes o actores, no. Con el Príncipe...

Pero lo más preocupante, razonó, era que no sentía una simple atracción física. Aunque cierto era que el cuerpo de Lelouch ejercía sobre él una atracción magnética, también su personalidad, con esos contrastes tan violentos, le gustaba. Quería descubrir qué había más allá de la frivolidad y el autocontrol y encontrar al niño de diez años que, por cuidar a su hermana y salvaguardar sus posiciones, fue incapaz de llorar.

– ¿Suzaku?

El aludido dio un respingo, dándose cuenta de que el Príncipe lo miraba. Fijamente. Desde hacía ya un rato. Se sonrojó con violencia y desvió la mirada, incomodado por haber sido descubierto mirando tan concentrado a Lelouch.

– ¿Si, Alteza?

– Ven– con presteza, el Eleven se puso en pie y se acercó al escritorio, quedando delante como cuando fue a leer el terrible discurso fascista. Lelouch lo observaba con esos ojos tan fríos y elegantes que Suzaku solo pudo bajar la mirada, azorado–. ¿Por qué tienes los ojos verdes, si eres un Eleven?

Como la pregunta lo cogió desprevenido, Suzaku volvió a alzar la vista con gesto incrédulo. Esperaba algo más profundo, y sin embargo aquellas preguntas informales y amistosas le gustaban. Era como si Lelouch lo fuera acercando más a él con esas cosas.

– Mi madre, señor– respondió–, era occidental. Todo el mundo decía que debí haber heredado los ojos castaños de mi padre, pero terminé con los de mi madre.

– Y sus pestañas– hizo notar Lelouch. Se inclinó hacia adelante para poder examinar mejor los ojos de Suzaku, ribeteados de pestañas densas y oscuras. Para que no tuviera que partirse el cuello mirando, Suzaku se inclinó todo lo que pudo, sintiendo de nuevo los ojos analíticos de Lelouch recorrer cada centímetro de sus ojos–. Son más densas que las de mis hermanas. Y eso es mucho decir en el caso de la Princesa Guinevere y su maquillaje.

Sin poder evitarlo, Suzaku se rió. Por un momento, Lelouch analizó lo que había dicho y también empezó a reírse. Pasaron unos segundos más antes de que los dos tuvieran consciencia del cálido aliento del otro sobre sus respectivos rostros. Las violentas descargas eléctricas volvieron a recorrer el cuerpo de Suzaku, quien tragó saliva al sentir tan cerca a Lelouch, tanto que podía sentir su respiración cosquilleándole sobre los labios.

Lelouch, en cambio, miró con otros ojos a Suzaku. Ya no veía aquellos extraños ojos de un verde indefinido. En ese momento veía unos labios suaves, un rostro exótico y atractivo, con la nariz pequeña y los labios finos de un japonés, los ojos grandes y la piel olivácea de un occidental. En conjunto, Suzaku resultaba una persona encantadora. Tanto, pensó Lelouch, que era una verdadera sorpresa que no hubieran traficado con él cuando empezó la guerra.

El lado más morboso de su mente se empeñó en poner imágenes a aquella idea, imágenes de un Suzaku más joven, con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado, sufriendo abusos de aristócratas y empresarios gordos y pedófilos. Y se molestó. Se molestó por todos los Suzakus, adolescentes y niños ingenuos sin odio alguno por el mundo, siendo maltratados por personas ricas y llenas de poder que nunca verían sus malas acciones castigadas. Ni siquiera él, un Príncipe de Britannia, sería capaz de protegerlos a todos.

_Pero a éste, sí_, se dijo.

Algo, una inteligente voz en el interior de su cabeza, le dijo que estar a escasos centímetros de él con intenciones bastante poco razonables no era la mejor idea para darle a entender que lo protegería de los peligros de una sociedad enfermiza donde los poderosos eran intocables. Cogiendo todo el aire que podía e invocando a su autocontrol, Lelouch se alejó de Suzaku volviendo a sentarse.

El Eleven, sin saber qué hacer, volvió a erguirse. Bajó la cabeza, sonrojado.

– Yo...– tartamudeó.

– Eres muy atractivo– lo interrumpió Lelouch.

Suzaku volvió a levantar la cabeza con total asombro, esperando encontrarse al Príncipe mirando de nuevo a sus papeles sin darle demasiada importancia a su presencia. Pero no. Lelouch lo observaba intensamente, pero sonriendo. Una sonrisa tranquila, sosegada, dándole a entender que ambos habían compartido un momento extraño pero no incorrecto.

Sintiendo cómo la sangre se agolpaba con más intensidad en sus mejillas, Suzaku sonrió también.

– Gracias...

Lelouch le dirigió una última y breve sonrisa, antes de devolver realmente su atención a los papeles. Suzaku volvió a sentarse en el sofá, y aunque el resto de la tarde mantuvieron conversaciones triviales y distendidas, el momento no volvió a repetirse.

A la hora de cenar, Lelouch permitió que Suzaku se fuera con sus amigos y dispusiera del resto de la noche como prefiriera. Y aunque el Eleven habría preferido haber acompañado al Príncipe, también estaba deseoso de contarles a sus amigos que el nuevo gobernante, a parte de benévolo, tendría una política pro-Eleven. Corrió por los pasillos de la servidumbre y atravesó las cocinas como una exhalación hasta llegar a la mesa donde sus amigos ya se hallaban sentados. A pesar de sus gestos cansados, todos recibieron a Suzaku con una sonrisa y, en lugar de mirarlo con desprecio por el nuevo tratamiento que recibía, se alegraron de que por lo menos a él le fuera bien. Así pues, mientras devoraban su comida, Suzaku les fue enumerando las muchas cualidades del Príncipe Lelouch.

De reojo, creyó ver cómo Haruka entornaba los ojos detrás de sus gafas, pero cuando se giró para mirarlo directamente, el muchacho había devuelto la mirada a su plato de carne. Extrañado, Suzaku pensó que se lo había imaginado.

– ¿Y? ¡Sigue, no te quedes a media frase!– lo apremió Mineko.

– Ah, claro, perdonen– se excusó, y en seguida volvió a meterse en una descripción detallada sobre lo increíblemente inteligente que era Lelouch.

Incluso Goro se mostró complacido con el nuevo cambio de gobernador, y se sorprendieron cuando Suzaku les contó la increíble juventud del Príncipe, ni un año mayor que el propio Suzaku.

– ¿Y cómo es físicamente?– inquirió Hanako.

Los ojos verdes de Suzaku brillaron de forma alegre y un ligero, ligerísimo tono rosado cubrió sus mejillas.

– Es más alto que yo, pero también es mucho más delgado. Tiene el pelo un poco erizado en las puntas y es muy, muy oscuro, como la tinta que se utiliza en el shodo*, y tiene la piel muy blanca– el Eleven se sorprendió a sí mismo por la locuacidad con la que podía describir a Lelouch, pese a solo haber pasado poco más de un día con él. Sin embargo, era incapaz de parar, de describir todos los atributos que tanto lo fascinaban del Príncipe, y sus amigos bebían de sus palabras como si fueran descripciones de la tierra prometida–. ¡Y sus ojos! Sus ojos son increíbles. Son de un tono púrpura que yo...

Un tenedor golpeando contra el plato cortó en seco su descripción. Con un respingo, todos se giraron hacia Haruka, que miraba desde debajo de las gafas a Suzaku con el ceño fruncido.

– Bueno, ya está, ¿no?– gruñó– No eres una colegiala enamorada.

Sorprendido a la par que dolido, Suzaku intentó articular algo, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

– Oye– intervino Takuma, molesto–, no tienes por qué hablarle así. Solo nos está hablando del Príncipe Lelouch.

Haruka dirigió una mirada incrédula al niño.

– ¿El Príncipe Lelouch?– remedó con tono burlón– Todos ustedes están fascinados con las descripciones de Suzaku y ni siquiera hemos visto al dichoso _Príncipe Lelouch_. Estoy seguro que es solo otro déspota manipulador que lo único que tiene de especial es que a su edad ya es igual de desgraciado que Clovis.

– ¡Esto no es cierto!– casi gritó Suzaku, golpeando la mesa y poniéndose de pie.

Haruka imitó su gesto mientras le espetaba:

– ¡Tal vez con un poco de suerte también lo matan pronto!

– ¡Haruka!– gritó Mineko, escandalizada.

Pero el muchacho ya salía por la puerta trasera de la cocina, dejando su comida sin terminar y a un incrédulo grupo de amigos que nunca pensaron que llegaría el día en que Haruka perdiera los papeles. Hanako miró a Suzaku con preocupación.

– No le hagas caso– dijo–. No sé qué demonios le ha pasado hoy.

Suzaku asintió, pero aun se notaba violento. Y sabía que no era una reacción muy normal en él.

– Disculpen– se excusó–. Voy a tomar el aire.

* * *

Desde los ventanales del comedor, Lelouch contemplaba los jardines sin observarlos realmente. En su cabeza solo le daba vueltas a la idea de que había estado muy cerca de besar a Suzaku ese día. No se engañaba. Estaba claro que, si tenía ganas de besarlo, era porque le gustaba. Tampoco le preocupaba mucho que ambos fueran hombres, puesto que para su familia, la homosexualidad no estaba considerada como algo incorrecto. Su propio hermano Schneizel había mantenido relaciones con hombres y no por ello dejaba de ser una de las personas más importantes de todo el Imperio. Ni siquiera le preocupaba realmente el hecho de que Suzaku fuera un Eleven y el un Príncipe de Britannia, aunque eso verdaderamente era un problema.

Lo que realmente lo molestaba era que no había podido besarlo. Y que esas ansias le habían durado todo el día, esa sensación de congoja que le venía cuando perdía una partida de ajedrez contra Schneizel y no terminaba de comprender la sutil trampa tendida por su hermano. La sensación de que algo le faltaba.

– ¿Hermano?– llamó Nunnally.

De golpe, Lelouch volvió a la realidad.

– Perdona, ¿me decías?

Sonriendo, Nunnally olvidó el tema anterior y preguntó:

– ¿Piensas en Suzaku?

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?– rebotó su hermano, sorprendido.

La sonrisa de Nunnally se extendió por su rostro de ojos cerrados.

– Bueno, si pudiera ver seguro que notaría otros gestos– dijo con tono casual–, pero puedo escuchar el tono con el que le hablas, es mucho más suave que con las otras personas. Y él te habla con un tono de adoración.

Turbado por lo perspicaz que era su hermana, Lelouch decidió dejar correr el tema. Por lo menos hasta que aquella terrible sensación de ansiedad en su interior desapareciera y los comentarios sobre el "tono de adoración" de Suzaku no lo alteraran tanto como acaba de hacer aquel. Nunnally terminó de cenar y se despidió de su hermano aun sonriendo de aquella forma que solo utilizaba cuando encontraba divertido un problema emocional de su frío hermano mayor.

Lelouch, en lugar de irse a sus aposentos, se puso de pie y volvió a contemplar los jardines por la cristalera. Afuera, la noche se interrumpía con altas farolas de hierro forjado que Lelouch observó mientras seguía pensando en Suzaku. Debía de estar volviéndose loco, porque ahí le parecía ver a Suzaku, devolviéndole la mirada con ojos sorprendidos y su precioso rostro esbozando un gesto desconcertado... No, era demasiado real para ser una alucinación producto del estrés. Además, ni con toda su imaginación Lelouch habría sido capaz de plasmar aquel brillo en los ojos del Eleven.

Mientras lo miraba (y él le devolvía la mirada), la sensación de ansiedad aumentó dentro de Lelouch. Hasta que pensó que, si como Príncipe y Gobernador ya se iba a estresar bastante con problemas de su Área, estar estresándose porque alguien le gustaba y era una atracción recíproca sería una completa estupidez.

Lentamente le sonrió a Suzaku y con un elegante pero sutil movimiento de cabeza, señaló la dirección en la que se encontraban las escaleras principales de la zona residencial. Esperó un momento para ver la reacción de Suzaku. El Eleven, pese a un exhibir un gesto sorprendido, asintió y se dirigió hacia la entrada de los criados.

Lelouch llegó primero, y se aseguró de echar a todos los criados y mayordomos que hubiera, alegando que debían descansar de una vez y que no quería el más mínimo ruido esa noche. Así pues, cuando Suzaku llegó, Lelouch lo esperaba, imponente, de pie en las inmensas escaleras, su mano apoyada sobre la barandilla de madera. Intimidado por la imagen que proyectaba el Príncipe desde arriba, Suzaku se detuvo al pie de las escaleras, sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo ahí.

– Alteza...– saludó en tono dubitativo.

– No hagas eso– ordenó Lelouch con un tono sorprendentemente autoritario mientras descendía.

El qué, quería preguntar Suzaku. Pero en esos momentos solo podía ver a Lelouch bajando hacia él de forma magnífica. Se acercaba de forma lenta, como haciéndose desear, con la leve iluminación que habían dejado los criados proyectando extrañas sombras sobre el rostro atractivo. Se miraron fijamente. La electricidad volvió a atravesar a Suzaku, recorriéndolo como un violento caudal de energía. Sabía lo que el Príncipe pretendía, y no pensaba oponerse. De hecho, lo estaba deseando.

Cuando los labios de los dos se encontraron, fue como el beso desenfrenado de dos amantes que se reencontraran tras una larga ausencia. La ansiedad de Lelouch se mezcló con la corriente eléctrica de Suzaku, dando como resultado un apasionado torrente de sentimientos transmitidos con los labios. En algún momento, las manos de Suzaku cobraron vida propia y acariciaron el perfecto cabello de Lelouch, eso que había querido hacer desde un primer momento. Y aunque, en medio de su desenfreno, razonó que aquello podría molestar al Príncipe, éste se limitó a acercarlo aun más, rodeando la espalda de Suzaku con sus brazos.

Continuaron besándose durante lo que podrían haber sido minutos con tanto ímpetu que podría parecer una pelea por ganar terreno en la boca del otro, hasta que Lelouch se echó hacia atrás, jadeante y con los labios brillantes. Volvieron a mirarse fijamente otro instante, antes de que Suzaku soltara, sin soltar a Lelouch y sin pararse a pensar:

– ¿Qué es lo que no debía hacer, Alteza?

Aun un poco jadeante, Lelouch se rió.

– Exactamente eso– respondió–. Deja de llamarme Alteza. Sabes mi nombre, ¿no?

El Eleven lo contempló estupefacto.

– Sí, pero...

– Dilo.

Tras un momento más de vacilación, Suzaku sonrió de forma cálida.

– Lelouch.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, el Príncipe cerró los ojos y volvió a besarlo.

* * *

¡Hola a toooodaaas! ¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo Adelantado!!

Pretendía que este fuera mi regalo de Navidad para todas ustedes, pero la semana pasada fui a patinar con una amiga a una pista de hielo y tuve la caída más estúpida de mi vida. Y al final me tuvieron que vendar la mano y la muñeca y no podía moverla casi nada. Teclear era un infierno, y por eso no pude terminar el capítulo. Me dolió más en el orgullo que en la mano, pero bueno xD Hoy ya me quitaron la venda, y aunque todavía me duele la muñeca si hago movimientos bruscos o si agarro cosas, pensé que ya estaría lo suficientemente bien como para teclear el capi. Bueno, se me ha resentido bastante xDD pero no es tan grave.

Recuerden, nunca vayan a patinar sin protecciones xD.

Algunas aclaraciones pueeees... Ah, sí! El Shodo (*) es la caligrafía japonesa, y está considerada como un arte. Utilizan tinta china específicamente, y aunque bien podría haber dicho "muy, muy oscuro, como la tinta" nada más, me pareció un bonito detalle (y un poco más realista) que Suzaku hiciera comparaciones con su propia cultura.

Haruka les cae mal ahora, ¿a que sííí? Pues lo siento, pero en el siguiente capítulo habrá más de él, muahahaha -w-.

¿Les ha gustado el beso de Suzaku y Lelouch o les parece todo demasiado repentino? La verdad es que por momentos a mí sí que me lo parece, y aunque he intentado cuadrarlo lo mejor posible, no creo que lo halla conseguido.

Bueno, pasemos a los reviews antes de que mi muñeca diga "¡Hasta aquí! ¬¬".

**Dark-oji: **Sí, Lulu tiene sus buenos motivos para ser tan frío y cruel. Y el discurso está medio basado en el del Emperador, que conste, no te vayas a creer que soy yo aquí una skinhead o algo feo de eso xD Kissus!

**Hehitaa: **Bueno, si con el otro pudiste irte a dormir tranquila, con este espero que puedas empezar el año tranquila XD aquí tienes más Suzaku lindo para ti!

**Kiseki_nKoi: **¿Meter a Schneizel en el tango? Bueno, no será una némesis declarada como en Área 12, pero te aseguro que ALGO tendrá que intervenir xD ya sabes cómo soy. Kissus!

**Aerumna: **En este capi Suzaku no ha sufrido tanto, pero tú espera y verás, muahahahaha. No todo serán rositas -w- Aquí tienes la actu, que espero y te guste.

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **:3 me alegro de que te guste, aquí esta la actualización que tanto esperabas!

**Alejandra: **xDDD Bueno, aquí tienes una cantidad considerable y nada desdeñable de acercamiento entre esos dos, espero que te agrade cómo les van las cosas, jojojo.

**Elsa Agabo: **xD demonios, aun no me he leído el fic que me dijiste. Argh, juro que lo haré, ganas no me faltan. Bueno, en este capi puse un poco más de punto de vista de Lulu, espero que te haya gustado.

**¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo Adelantado a todas y que este 2010 sea excelente para ustedes!!**

PD: luego cuando tenga la mano mejor les explico el por qué del título del capi xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:** **Nubes de tormenta.**

El regreso a la habitación no fue tan idílico para Suzaku como lo habían sido los últimos veinte minutos. Desde luego, que Lelouch lo besara fue una sorpresa increíble, pero no mayor que su felicidad. Se sentía como una especie de Cenicienta versión japonesa, flotando por los pasillos de los criados con el sabor de los labios de Lelouch en su boca.

Pero cuando se encontró delante de la habitación recordó la desagradable escena con Haruka en la cena. No había sido culpa de Suzaku, pero se sentía mal por haberle gritado a su amigo. Él, que siempre había sido partidario de arreglar las cosas con diplomacia y tranquilidad. Cogió aire y abrió la puerta lentamente, por si Haruka había decidido dormirse sin más.

Aunque las luces del techo estaban apagadas, Haruka había dejado encendida la lámpara de su mesita de noche, que proyectaba extrañas sombras en su perfil. Había estado mirando la ventana hasta que escuchó el suave chirriar de la puerta y se giró, para descubrir a un Suzaku entre ruborizado y tímido mirándolo desde la puerta, como pidiéndole permiso para entrar. A su pesar (y el del torbellino de sentimientos en su interior), Haruka esbozó una sonrisa mínima. Se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia tan profunda que se sintió como un alumno pidiendo perdón a su profesor.

Suzaku lo miro estupefacto.

– Haruka, ¿qué dem...?

– Lamento mucho haberte gritado antes, Suzaku– lo interrumpió su amigo sin incorporarse–. Fui un imbécil y no tuve en cuenta lo feliz que estabas. Perdóname.

Suzaku estaba tan sorprendido que lo único que atinó a hacer fue devolverle la reverencia y balbucear algo acerca de haber sido un imbécil él también. Los dos a una se incorporaron, se miraron a los ojos, Haruka terriblemente serio y Suzaku sorprendentemente sonrojado, y se echaron a reír. Dejadas las formalidades de lado, Haruka se acercó a Suzaku le revolvió el pelo.

– Ve a ducharte– le dijo–, y cuando salgas me contarás lo que has hecho hoy.

Sonriendo como un niño encantado, Suzaku asintió y se metió corriendo en el cuarto de baño. Mientras se desnudaba, descubrió que su ropa olía a Lelouch, lo mismo que su pelo y sus manos. Mientras el agua caliente rodaba por su torso, el vapor se iba impregnando del olor al Príncipe, con lo que Suzaku se sintió como si aun lo tuviera delante, besándolo. Su estómago sentía un agradable cosquilleo y se ruborizaba casi inmediatamente.

Aun seguía en ese estado cuando salió del baño y Haruka lo esperaba, ya con todas las luces apagadas. Suzaku se echó en su cama, sintiéndose como una adolescente tonta en una fiesta pijama con sus amigas.

– ¿Cómo es él?– preguntó Haruka de golpe.

Durante todo el día, a Suzaku no habían parado de hacerle preguntas. A las de Lelouch había respondido tras reflexionar muchísimo, pero a las de sus amigos lo había hecho casi sin pensárselo. Sin embargo, una vocecilla al fondo de su cabeza le recomendó que razonara la respuesta que iba a darle a su amigo, para no volverlo a enfadar.

– Te agradaría– empezó con cautela–, no es para nada como Clovis. Al principio parece que es una persona terrible, pero su política es casi pro-Eleven. Y sobre todo, es muy inteligente.

Haruka estuvo un rato en silencio, como si cuestionara las palabras de Suzaku. El castaño solo podía ubicar el rostro de su amigo en la oscuridad por el reflejo de las luces del exterior en los cristales de sus gafas, que aun no se había quitado.

– ¿Y es cierto que tiene nuestra edad?

Suzaku asintió, pese a que Haruka no podría haber visto el gesto en la oscuridad.

– No sé si tiene exactamente diecisiete años, como yo. Pero uno más o uno menos... No llega a los veinte.

– ¿Cómo es que alguien tan joven ha llegado tan lejos?

– Ni idea. Solo sé que su madre falleció y desde entonces él a tenido que cuidarse solo y a su hermana menor, Nunnally.

– Hmm...

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Pero aquella vez fue un silencio agradable, de esos que solía haber entre ellos cuando sus conversaciones no tenían principio ni fin, cuando sencillamente eran distendidas y amistosas. Cada uno se desvió a sus propios pensamientos, y los de Suzaku, por quincuagésima novena vez, volaron hacia Lelouch. Lo cierto era que no sabría cómo presentarse al día siguiente ante el Príncipe, ni si él consideraría que lo de esa noche habría sido correcto o no, o tan siquiera si razonaría que había besado a un criado, más que eso, a un criado Eleven, y se sentía asqueado por sus propias acciones. Y aunque eso asustaba a Suzaku, más lo asustaba la idea de que aquella especie de relación saliera adelante y que tuviera que contárselo a sus amigos. ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Lo aceptarían ellos? Más allá del hecho de estar con un Britannian de la más pura sangre, ¿lo seguirían viendo con los mismos buenos ojos aunque se tratara de un Britannian hombre?

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta que, pese a pasar saliva muchas veces, no desapareció.

– Haruka...– consiguió articular.

– Dime.

– ¿Qué pensarías si yo fuera gay?

De golpe y sin previo aviso, la cara de Haruka empezó a arder con tanta intensidad que si hubiera iluminado la habitación con su propio rostro, el muchacho no se habría sorprendido. Era una pregunta tan repentina que casi suelta un respingo. Su mente (la parte más tórrida de su mente) empezó a mostrarle muchas escenas poco convencionales con su ingenuo amigo, escenas que no encontraba conveniente contarle a Suzaku. Tras unos segundos más de silencio, intentó controlarse lo suficiente como para que su voz tuviera un tono ligero, o por lo menos un poco más ligero que sus crispados hombros.

– Supongo que no me importaría– respondió.

Suzaku sonrió, sintiendo el alivio como si le hubieran quitado una pesada carga sobre los hombros. Si a Haruka no le molestaba, se sentía mejor. Volvió a permitirse fantasear con Lelouch, con el Príncipe de los ojos púrpuras, antes de abandonarse a un sueño plácido.

Haruka, por su parte, no pudo dejar de pensar en Suzaku ni cuando se quedó dormido.

* * *

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para sus cansados cuerpos, pero de alguna forma consiguieron obligarse a salir de la cama y emprender cada uno sus labores. A medida que su mente empezaba a funcionar, Suzaku recordó lo que había ocurrido con Lelouch, y fue como si el chute de adrenalina lo pusiera a trabajar más y más rápido.

Se arregló a una velocidad de vértigo antes de salir escopetado hacia la zona residencial del Palacio de Gobierno. Por el camino saludó a sus amigos, que le sonreían, animados porque al menos Suzaku tuviera un trabajo agradable.

Era sorprendente, pensó Suzaku, que ninguno de ellos le tuviera rencor por haber dejado de golpe de ser un criado maltratado y, por el contrario, se alegraran por él. En cambio los Britannian que tanto lo habían maltratado y que tan superiores a él se habían sentido cuando podían ladrarle órdenes a diestra y siniestra, lo miraban con odio y envidia mal disimulados.

Se dio cuenta de que, gracias a sus prisas, iba más temprano de lo normal. Había menos criados de los acostumbrados en las escaleras, y cuando llegó a la puerta de los aposentos del Príncipe, una muchacha, bastante más alta que Suzaku, le informó que el Príncipe a penas y se estaba despertado. Suzaku se preguntó cómo sería Lelouch nada más despertarse. Albergaba sus serias dudas de que fuera como el resto de los mortales, con los ojos legañosos y un mal aliento. Más bien se le venía a la cabeza la imagen de un anuncio de perfume que había visto cuando aun era un japonés libre, en el que los dos amantes se despertaban totalmente perfectos y seductores, él con su pelo negro sensualmente despeinado y una sonrisa amodorrada adorable.

Sus fantasías se pincharon como un globo cuando se enteró, por medio de otra criada también muy alta, que Lelouch no dejaba que nadie entrara hasta que no se hubiera arreglado. Ni tan siquiera el muchacho Eleven, había dicho. Y aunque sabía que seguramente habría algún motivo racional en ello (quizás era algo tan simple y sencillo como que a Lelouch no le gustara que nadie lo viera recién levantado. A fin de cuentas, era un príncipe), no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionado.

Ciertamente, Lelouch tardó bastante más que Suzaku en arreglarse. Algo obvio, tomando en cuenta que mientras que el Eleven solo tenía que preocuparse por estar aseado y medianamente presentable, Lelouch tenía que asegurarse de que su aspecto era totalmente inmaculado, que personificaba en su cuerpo toda la grandeza del Imperio. Tal vez eso explicara por qué todos los Príncipes y altos cargos del Imperio fueran atractivos. Suzaku se preguntó que harían con un Príncipe o una Princesa feos.

Al final no tuvo nada mejor qué hacer que estar sentado esperando en el recibidor, cerca de aquel enorme reloj en forma de mesa. A parte de los casuales golpeteos de los pies de las criadas en el suelo, Suzaku solo alcanzaba a escuchar el tic-tac de aquel monstruo de madera, preguntándose por qué alguien tan pragmático como Lelouch habría traído semejante objeto, pudiendo perfectamente encargar que le fabricaran uno ahí en el Área 11. Ésa y algunas otras preguntas deambulaban por su cansada mente cuando Lelouch por fin lo mandó llamar.

Ni siquiera había terminado de vestirse cuando Suzaku entró. Aun estaba abotonándose su camisa blanca, dejando ver un torso sorprendentemente delgado, pero sin musculatura. De esa forma, el Eleven descubrió que Lelouch era ese tipo de personas que daba igual cuánto comieran, parecían no engordar ni un miserable gramo.

– Buenos días, Suzaku– saludó Lelouch mientras remetía los bajos de su camisa dentro del pantalón.

– Buenos días, Alteza– respondió él, esperando que Lelouch lo corrigiera y lo hiciera llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

No ocurrió nada.

Un incómodo vacío se asentó en el fondo del estómago de Suzaku, temiendo que, efectivamente, Lelouch hubiera recapacitado sobre el asunto de besarse con un Eleven al que conocía de tan solo un día. No volvieron a cruzar ni una palabra más mientras el Príncipe terminaba de vestirse. Ese día había escogido un traje de tres piezas de color azul oscuro. Los chalecos parecían formar parte esencial de su atuendo, lo mismo que los inmaculados pañuelos blancos al cuello. De no haber estado tan preocupado sobre lo relacionado a la noche anterior, Suzaku se habría sorprendido por la capacidad que tenía Lelouch de escoger ropas que, pese a su elegante sobriedad, lucían decididamente juveniles en su cuerpo. Incluso los guantes negros, hechos a medida con una tela tan suave que resultaba líquida al tacto, tenían pinta de quedarle mal a alguien mayor. Cuando acabó de vestirse, Lelouch permitió que una criada le aplicara un gel transparente en los labios. Hecho esto, el Príncipe comenzó a andar. Como el día anterior, Suzaku tardó un segundo más de la cuenta en seguirlo, confundido por todas las criadas que hacían reverencias a medida que ambos pasaban.

Ese día no desayunaron en el comedor de los aposentos de Lelouch, sino que bajaron al comedor principal. Por el camino, una de las secretarias del Príncipe le fue diciendo su itinerario, tendiéndole algún que otro papel, mientras Lelouch le iba dictando órdenes qué cumplir y mensajes qué enviar. En esos breves minutos de viaje, Suzaku quedó relegado a un segundo plano, sin que Lelouch lo mirara ni una sola vez, aumentando así su temor. En el comedor ya los esperaba Nunnally, con su largo y espeso cabello recogido en una trenza. Al verla, Suzaku encontró curioso que ambos hermanos fueran tan diferentes. Mientras que Lelouch solía vestir con colores oscuros, a Nunnally le sentaban increíblemente bien los tonos suaves y pálidos. Desgraciadamente, ella nunca sería capaz de apreciar su propia belleza, pensó Suzaku, y aun así sonreía constantemente. Si todas las personas de Britannia fueran como ella, el concepto de paraíso no sería tan lejano.

– Buenos días, hermano– saludó Nunnally–. ¿Quién viene contigo?

– Buenos días, Nunnally. Suzaku ya está con nosotros– respondió Lelouch mientras tomaba asiento–. Y también está aquí una de mis secretarias.

La mujer caminó hacia la joven Princesa, permitiendo que sus zapatos taconearan en el suelo, y la saludó con una profunda reverencia, dejando su rostro a la altura del de Nunnally.

– Muy buenos días, Su Alteza Nunnally.

La Princesa Imperial sonrió de forma encantadora.

– Que tenga un buen día– dicho lo cual, se giró hacia la silla que Suzaku había arrastrado para sentarse. De haber tenido los ojos abiertos, nadie habría pensado que la niña no podía ver–. Buenos días, Suzaku.

Sin poder evitarlo, Suzaku sonrió, y parte de esa alegría se impregnó en su voz al devolverle el saludo. Lelouch observó con curiosidad, pero con gesto impasible, las distintas reacciones de su hermana y el Eleven. Estaba claro que congeniaban, pero no de la misma forma que él mismo había congeniado con el castaño. Ni por asomo. Era más bien como una relación fraternal, una relación fraternal en la que Lelouch podría confiar en caso de que tuviera que dejar a Nunnally al cuidado de alguien. Porque, si todo seguía como lo tenía planeado, más de una vez tendría que alejarse de su hermana y del Palacio de Gobierno. Y en esas ocasiones tendría que haber alguien de confianza para encargarse de su única familia. Sí, definitivamente Suzaku era una buena elección.

Durante el desayuno, igual de cuantioso que el del día anterior, Lelouch le preguntó a Nunnally sobre sus clases y sus deberes. A base de escuchar, Suzaku se enteró de que Nunnally dominaba perfectamente la escritura y la lectura braille, pero que además disfrutaba sobremanera con el dibujo y el piano. Sin poder contenerse, intervino en este punto de la conversación.

– ¿A vos también os gusta el piano, Alteza?– preguntó dirigiéndose a Lelouch.

Con un suspiro resignado, Lelouch negó con la cabeza.

– Nos obligaban a estudiar muchísimos instrumentos musicales, pero yo odiaba la mayoría– respondió–. Realmente lo mío era el ajedrez. Sólo eso se me daba bien.

– Eso no es cierto– saltó Nunnally–. El violín se te daba muy bien, hermano. Pero nunca querías practicar.

Lelouch se rió y cedió en ese punto. La conversación siguió, distendida y agradable, mientras las criadas servían invisibles los diferentes platos. Al final, la joven Princesa se excusó para irse a sus clases y Lelouch se puso en pie para ir a sus aposentos a lavarse los dientes. Suzaku, obediente y sigiloso como una sombra, lo siguió sin necesidad de que se lo indicaran. Aunque ya nadie los acompañaba de camino a los aposentos del Príncipe, un silencio se posó sobre ellos. A Suzaku le pareció un silencio tenso e incómodo, lo cual probablemente era producto de su paranoia, porque Lelouch parecía estar completamente tranquilo.

La puerta eléctrica se cerró tras ellos, quedando solos en el vestíbulo de los aposentos. Lelouch se detuvo, aun de espaldas a Suzaku, y miró su reloj. Lo conocía tan bien como la palma de su propia mano, a aquel viejo amigo, testigo de los grandes momentos de su vida. Como aquel.

– Lo has hecho muy bien, Suzaku– dijo.

El Eleven parpadeó confuso.

– ¿El qué, Alteza?

Con una sonrisa taimada en sus labios, Lelouch se volvió para mirarlo.

– Exactamente eso. El resto del mundo no vería bien que me llamaras por mi nombre de pila. Haberlo evitado esta mañana ha sido muy inteligente.

De alguna forma, Suzaku sintió que no se merecía todos aquellos halagos. La decisión de llamarlo Alteza no fue producto de su inteligencia, sino de su cobardía. No podía sencillamente levantar la mirada, sonreír y decir _"Oh, muchas gracias. Pensé que sería lo más apropiado". _Ni siquiera podía levantar la mirada, de hecho.

– La verdad...– comenzó, asustado por la reacción que podría tener Lelouch– no sabía qué hacer. Pensé que tal vez os había parecido mal el... Bueno, lo de ayer.

Lelouch sintió cómo su propia sonrisa se desvanecía de sus labios con la misma rapidez que si hubiera sido agua en una acera caliente. Miró fijamente a Suzaku, razonando lo que estaba diciendo. Cierto era que de cara al público sería escandaloso que un Príncipe mantuviera una relación con un Number. De haber sido un Britannian cualquiera, no habría tenido ninguna importancia, podría haber estado con Suzaku sin temor alguno ni necesidad de esconder aquella relación, pero siendo un Príncipe...

De golpe, Lelouch pensó en su madre. A cualquier Britannian de clase media le parecería escandaloso, inconcebible, abominable que dos niños perdieran a su madre y su padre decidiera abandonarlos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las minusvalías de uno de esos niños. Esos niños encontrarían el apoyo de otros familiares, el cariño y la comprensión. Pero él y Nunnally, precisamente por ser Príncipes, solo se habían topado con sufrimiento y dificultades. Si el mundo era tan retorcido, ¿por qué tendría él que seguir unas normas, si ningún otro Príncipe, Princesa o Emperador lo hacía?

– Tienes razón– dijo. Suzaku alzó la mirada, sorprendido. Y dolido. Esperó con resignación a que Lelouch le ordenara abandonar los aposentos, pero en lugar de ello, el Príncipe dijo:–. Está mal. Un Príncipe nunca tendría que estar con un Number, ni siquiera relacionarse con ellos, pero...

De tres pasos, acabó con la distancia que lo separaba de Suzaku. El muchacho castaño lo miraba confundido. ¿Lo estaba echando o todo lo contrario? Por la mirada seria, no podía adivinarlo. Aunque quizás el hecho de que Lelouch acabara de enredar sus dedos entre los rizos castaños, justo a la altura de la nuca, tendría que haberle dado una pista. Se miraron en silencio durante unos instantes.

– ¿Desde cuándo la Familia Imperial ha hecho lo correcto?– preguntó con un dejo de amargura que no pasó desapercibido a Suzaku.

No hubo tiempo a respuestas. Como si hubiera estado esperando toda la mañana, Lelouch lo besó. No habían pasado ni doce horas desde su último beso, pero a Suzaku le habían parecido años. En aquella ocasión le devolvió el beso con más ímpetu del que Lelouch había iniciado, quizás para demostrarle lo que sentía, quizás solo para borrar aquella amargura en su última frase. Cualquiera que fuera la motivación, pareció tener el efecto deseado. Cuando se separaron, los hombros de Lelouch se habían relajado y su mirada, suavizado.

– Vamos– dijo. Los dos caminaron hacia la habitación principal y su baño anexionado. Suzaku se quedó en la puerta, sorprendido por el tamaño de aquella habitación hecha de mármol blanco. La bañera parecía una piscina. Tras coger algo del lavamanos, Lelouch se giró y le tendió a Suzaku un cepillo de dientes–. Ayer pensé que tú también querrías cepillarte los dientes. Espero que no te moleste tener que hacerlo aquí.

Suzaku contempló las cedras azules del cepillo, intentando asimilar que Lelouch se había preocupado lo suficiente por él como para incluso mandarle traer un instrumento para su aseo personal. Cogió con torpeza el cepillo, preguntándose si se vería muy estúpido atesorando aquel palo de plástico con cedras sintéticas. Sí, probablemente sí, se dijo. Iba a quedarse en el marco de la puerta, pero por la mirada que le lanzó Lelouch adivinó que el Príncipe esperaba que saliera. Se sentó en la cama de seda negra, ya perfectamente restirada y con mantas limpias. Aun miraba embobado el cepillo. Se sentía tan contento que era como si estuviera en un estado de completa estupefacción, por lo menos hasta que Lelouch salió del baño y le dijo que podía pasar.

Cuando ya estaban listos para salir, Lelouch soltó un suspiro y dijo:

– Suzaku, me gustaría que esto fuera... un secreto– pidió.

Sus cejas levemente fruncidas indicaban su preocupación, como si pensara que el Eleven iba a encontrar molesta aquella petición y de verdad le preocupara.

– ¿Os preocupa lo que dirán, Alteza?

– Lelouch– lo corrigió instantáneamente–. Y más bien me preocupa que eso influya en mi gobierno. No llevo aquí ni cuarenta y ocho horas. No lo haré público, porque mis sentimientos nunca serán carroña para los medios de comunicación, independientemente de quién me enamorara. Pero de momento prefiero tener bien afianzado mi gobierno antes de darles motivos para criticarme.

Suzaku asintió, sintiéndose extrañamente más calmado. Le habían dicho que su relación no sería pública, pero tampoco lo molestaba. Sabía bien que nunca sería completamente como Cenicienta, que él nunca alcanzaría un alto nivel social ni tendría poder, pero eso no era lo que esperaba. Él solo quería seguir junto a Lelouch, conocerlo y ayudarlo. Y si para eso era necesario seguir relegado al segundo plano, Suzaku no tenía ningún inconveniente.

Con esa nueva tranquilidad entre los dos, Suzaku y Lelouch pasaron la mañana en la oficinal del nuevo Gobernador. Lo primero que Lelouch hizo fue reunirse con los anteriores asesores económicos de Clovis, que lo pusieron al tanto de la economía de Britannians, Elevens y del Área 11 en general. En aquella reunión, que se alargó a las tres horas, Suzaku quedó olvidado en un rincón de la sala, sin que nadie lo mirara. No se molestó en absoluto, aunque se planteó la posibilidad de conseguir un libro para las muchas horas muertas que pasaba en aquella oficina. Lo sorprendente, pensó, era que no importaba las horas que pasara sentado, aquellos sillones no dejaban de ser cómodos y mullidos.

Al terminar la reunión, Lelouch dio órdenes a los asesores para reunirse dentro de dos días más ahí. Después le dijo a Suzaku que se acercara a su mesa.

– ¿Qué sabes del sakuradite?– le preguntó.

– Que es un mineral raro, utilizado como superconductor para grandes máquinas y armas de batalla– respondió, sintiéndose como un niño en medio de una clase–. Japón era su principal productor, y eso estalló la Segunda Guerra del Pacífico contra Britannia.

Lelouch asintió, conforme con la respuesta.

– ¿Y qué piensan los Elevens del uso del sakuradite?

Con el mismo tiento que el día anterior, Suzaku fue escogiendo sus palabras. Tenía miedo de encontrarse con otra faceta terrible y peligrosa de Lelouch, pero no le quedaba más remedio que responder.

– Algunos piensan que fue el causante de nuestra perdición y que nunca debería haber existido. Otros sencillamente piensan que fuimos estúpidos y no supimos manejarlo bien. Yo creo que los Elevens que mejor viven o los terroristas sencillamente piensan que era cosa de tiempo que el sakuradite iniciara una guerra y que teníamos que habernos preparado para ello.

En todo momento Lelouch fue tomando apuntes rápidamente, con su letra afilada y siguiendo líneas rectas. No levantó la vista del papel cuando lanzó otra pregunta.

– ¿Crees que los Elevens de los guetos querrían trabajar en la explotación del sakuradite?– preguntó.

A esa pregunta, Suzaku no tuvo ni qué pararse a pensarlo.

– No, ni siquiera aunque estuviera muy bien pagado. Las personas de los guetos son los que más odian a Britannia. No ayudarían lo más mínimo a mejorar su economía.

Lelouch volvió a asentir. Terminó de escribir tras unos segundos y le dijo que podía volver a sentarse. Por el intercomunicador en su escritorio le dijo a una de sus secretarias que podían pasar los siguientes asesores, aquella vez de política. Así transcurrió el resto del día, con Lelouch aprendiendo de su nueva Área y preguntándole a Suzaku sobre la opinión Eleven. Había algunas preguntas que el muchacho no podía responder, pero Lelouch siempre tiraba de otro lado con sus preguntas para que terminara encontrando una respuesta acercada. Ni siquiera se interrumpieron para salir a comer. Lelouch dio órdenes de que les llevaran la comida al despacho y que lo disculparan ante Nunnally.

Tras una comida distendida y agradable, donde los criados obligaron a usar los tratamientos reales con Lelouch, Suzaku se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía la tensión casi palpable al estar cerca del Príncipe. Aun tenía esas enormes ganas de abrazarlo y poder aspirar el olor a colonia en su cuello, pero ahora que sabía que aquel sentimiento era, más o menos, mutuo se sentía mejor y más relajado.

Hubo una breve interrupción cuando el Segundo Príncipe Schneizel llamó a Lelouch para informarle que los Caballeros Glaston llegarían a primera hora del día siguiente en la nave de la Segunda Princesa Cornelia. Aquella noticia pareció complacer notablemente a Lelouch, que continuó trabajando hasta bien entrada la noche.

La guinda de un día perfecto para Suzaku culminó con una cena entrañable con sus amigos. En aquella ocasión, Haruka incluso participó en la conversación con unas cuantas preguntas. Él se mostraba reticente a sentirse admirado por el nuevo Gobernador pro-Eleven, pero por lo menos sus ingeniosas observaciones ayudaron a hacer de aquel momento algo extremadamente agradable.

Suzaku razonó que, de todos sus amigos, él era el menos cansado, por lo que se ofreció a lavar los platos de los demás. Tras mucho insistir, consiguió que sus amigos se fueran a sus habitaciones de una vez. Solo Haruka se mantuvo firme en su decisión de quedarse con Suzaku y ayudarlo.

– De verdad que no me importa– repitió por cuarta o quinta vez el castaño–. Vete yendo tú, y así de paso te duchas con calma.

– Qué no– respondió su amigo en tono cansino, arrebatándole el bote de jabón para platos–. Además, desde que eres alguien importante a penas si nos vemos.

– No soy alguien importante, solo alguien con suerte– con mucha suerte, se dijo.

– Ya, claro...– respondió Haruka con burla.

Pero sus ojos oscuros eran francos y amables.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lelouch terminó de arreglarse un poco antes que el día anterior. Había escogido un traje negro y morado, y se encontraba ansioso por ver llegar a los Caballeros Glaston. Con ellos a su lado, su aparición pública podría llevarse a cabo en unos pocos días, y solo entonces podría comenzar sus reformas. Además, con ellos podría discutir el principal tema que lo preocupaba: el terrorismo en el Área 11. Era cuestión de tiempo que los terroristas se enteraran de su presencia ahí e intentaran atacarlo.

Pero mucho más aun lo preocupaba la seguridad de Nunnally. La imagen de la Princesa no era de dominio público, ni lo sería hasta su mayoría de edad, pero igualmente su seguridad era algo prioritario para Lelouch.

Una criada entró a avisarle que Suzaku ya había llegado y que los Caballeros Glaston llegarían en media hora. Lelouch dio órdenes de que todo el mundo en la zona Política del Palacio de Gobierno se preparara para su llegada y que ultimaran todos los detalles de la pista de aterrizaje. La criada se retiró, e instantes después entró Suzaku, tímido y dulce con sus ojos inocentes. Lelouch sonrió sin poder evitarlo, el tipo de sonrisas que solo le salían cuando veía a Nunnally feliz.

– Buenos días, Suzaku– saludó.

– Buenos días, Alt...– arqueó las cejas y el castaño se apresuró a corregirse– Lelouch.

– ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto llamarme por mi nombre?– preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

Suzaku lo miró como si le estuviera preguntando por qué los humanos respiran.

– Porque... Siempre me habían enseñado a usar los títulos correspondientes con cada persona– respondió–. Y un Príncipe es la persona más poderosa con la que podría encontrarme.

Para entonces, Lelouch ya se había colocado justo delante de él, provocándole a Suzaku una sensación de vacío en el estómago, como una colegiala enamorada.

– Tiene lógica. Pero olvídate de eso cuando estemos a solas– le dij antes de darle uno de esos besos esporádicos que tanto sonrojaban a Suzaku.

Y a Lelouch le encantaba verlo avergonzado. Le resultaba casi tierno.

– ¿Vamos?– preguntó, tendiéndole la mano.

Suzaku miró la mano, entre sorprendido e incrédulo. Su mente hizo una rápida comparación de la mano enguantada, fina y delicada de Lelouch con sus manos morenas y llenas de callos y heridas. Y uñas mordidas, una horrible costumbre que el muchacho no conseguía quitarse. Luego pensó si al Príncipe no le molestaría que los vieran por ahí cogidos de la mano. Él no era un entendido de las costumbres de Britannia, pero no creía que eso fuera muy normal entre un esclavo y un Príncipe.

– ¿En serio?– preguntó.

Con un solo movimiento, elegante y despreocupado, Lelouch se encogió de hombros. Aun no había bajado la mano.

– Solo hasta la puerta– aseguro–. De momento, aquí dentro, solo somos nosotros. Suzaku y Lelouch.

Sin esperar respuesta, agarró la mano de Suzaku y empezó a caminar por sus aposentos. Si notó la aspereza de la piel del Eleven, no dijo absolutamente nada al respecto. Y el castaño solo pudo dejarse arrastrar, con una sonrisa tonta pero feliz en los labios. Cuando salieron de los aposentos, fue como si atravesaran una barrera invisible entre un universo y otro. Dentro, habían caminado hombro con hombro, pero una vez salieron, se soltaron las manos, Suzaku estuvo uno o dos pasos por detrás del Príncipe y borró de sus labios todo rastro de sonrisa. Cualquier criado que los viera, habría pensado que Suzaku tenía el trabajo más aburrido del mundo.

Ese día no fueron a desayunar. Llegaron al vestíbulo de la zona Residencial, donde a Lelouch lo esperaban los asesores del día anterior. Lo saludaron con una profunda reverencia, a la que el Príncipe respondió con una breve inclinación de cabeza y unas pocas palabras amables. Los asesores se colocaron en formación detrás de Lelouch, dejando a Suzaku todavía más atrás, y emprendieron su viaje hasta la plataforma de aterrizaje de la zona Política del Palacio de Gobierno.

Hacía un día terrible, con viento capaz de hacer volar los sombreros del personal si no andaban con cuidado. Los asesores formaron una línea recta a unos cinco o seis metros de Lelouch. Cada esquina de la fila estaba coronada por soldados armados en posición de firmes que no objetaron absolutamente nada cuando, con un gesto, Lelouch ordenó que Suzaku se pusiera a su lado. El Eleven caminó a paso rápido y la mirada gacha, sintiéndose cohibido ante las miradas inquisidoras y severas de los asesores.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando la enorme nave futurista en la que venían los Caballeros Glaston empezó a decender. Suzaku nunca había visto nada igual, y casi suelta una exclamación ahogada al verla. Era como un gigantesco edificio flotante, una fortaleza de combate hecha con metal y cristales. A medida que bajaba, el Eleven podía ver los cañones escondidos, que debían ser del tamaño de túneles a juzgar por la distancia. Cada vez más cerca, Suzau podía comprobar la inmensidad de la nave.

Pero lo más sorprendente de todo, pensaba Suzaku, era el hecho de que fuera relativamente silenciosa. Por lo menos tomando en cuenta su descomunal tamaño, no hacía más ruido que el motor de un coche mediano. Solo cuando aterrizó hizo un pequeño estruendo, aunque nada con lo que habría imaginado que debía emitir tal nave.

– Se llama Gaheris– le dijo Lelouch, alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del ruido–. Es la nave de la Segunda Princesa Imperial Cornelia.

– ¿Significa eso que la Princesa también ha venido?– preguntó en el mismo tono.

Aunque no pudo escucharlo, Suzaku vio que Lelouch emitía una risa suave por el movimiento de sus hombros y la leve sonrisa en sus labios.

– No, eso es imp...

Se cortó a media frase. En todo momento, había estado mirando al frente con expresión serena. Pero entonces vio algo que hizo cambiar completamente su gesto. La alarma tiñó todas sus facciones, haciéndolo abrir al máximo sus increíbles ojos púrpura con incredulidad. Suzaku soltó un inaudible qué. Lelouch se giró hacia él con el mismo rostro asustado, antes de obligarlo a girarse casi de un empujón. La compuerta del Gaheris ya se había abierto, y algunos de sus ocupantes comenzaban a bajar. La urgencia con la que Lelouch empujaba a Suzaku se volvió cada vez más violenta.

En medio de toda la confusión y el ruido, Suzaku alcanzó a entender cómo Lelouch le gritaba:

– ¡Vete! ¡Vuelve dentro!

Aunque no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, el castaño intuyó que algo capaz de hacer que Lelouch se pusiera tan nervioso no era para nada bueno. Sin rechistar, emprendió la carrera hacia la entrada al edificio. Los militares y los asesores miraban la escena con curiosidad, aparentemente igual de desconcertados que el Eleven. Cuando se encontró bien escondido en la puerta que llevaba al edificio, Suzaku se permitió ver qué era lo que había puesto tan nervioso a Lelouch.

De la compuerta del Gaheris ya habían bajado muchos hombres uniformados como militares de bajo rango, y en esos momentos descendían con elegancia y firmeza cinco hombres jóvenes y totalmente diferentes unos de otros. Suzaku tenía entendido que eran hermanos, pero la única similitud que les veía era el uniforme de pilotos de Knightmare. Y aunque en un principio se vio absorbido por la imagen de estos caballeros, un movimiento de seda y terciopelo detrás de ellos le llamó la atención.

Exactamente en la misma persona se fijó Lelouch. Bajando las escaleras con la dignidad de una Emperatriz y con el gesto severo del más perfecto general mientras miraba a su hermano menor estaba Cornelia li Britannia.

* * *

Hola, qué tal, me llamo Annell Ivanov y tardo AÑOS en actualizar. Y como la excusa de los estudios (eh, que conste que no es tanta excusa, eh! Me explotan!) ya está muy choteada pueeees... ¡Les hice un capítulo muy largo para compensar! Además, estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic de Pandora Hearts ;-; deberían ser indulgentes conmigo...

Bueno xD Mi libreta de griego (sí, griego clásico, si estoy dando una lengua muerta que no me servirá para nada en un futuro. Sí, soy idiota) me mira acusadoramente desde la mesa. Así que pasaré a los reviews y me pondré a estudiar u_u. Por cierto, Gaheris (nombre que me saqué de la manga para la nave de Cornelia) era uno de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. Muchos nombres para los Knightmares o para las naves de los Príncipes los sacan de la literatura en torno al Rey Arturo. Por ejemplo, Pendragon (capital de Britannia) era el apellido del padre de Arturo. Gawain y Mordred eran primos (o hermanos, depende de la versión) y, si se fijan, los Knightmares Mordred (el de Anya) y Gawain (el que usa Lelouch con C.C) son los únicos que tienen cañones haadron. Otro ejemplo es el de Avalon (la nave de Schneizel), la isla donde enterraron al Rey Arturo, a quien por cierto lo mató Mordred. Galahad (la nave del Emperador) era otro Caballero de la Mesa Redonda, y uno de los tres que alcanzó el Grial. Wikipedia rulz, señoras xD.

**Hehitaa:** Pobre Haruka xD Aun no ha sido todo lo niño malo que será, hohohoho. Bueno, pues espero que tu año haya empezado bien, he. Gracias por el review!

**Dark-oji: **Pues sí, los dos son unos pequeños pervertidillos . Y porque no han llegado a su verdadera perversión! Oh, eso sí que será épico. Puede que incluso un poco OoC... Uhm, tendré que pensármelo mejor... ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Kiseki_nKoi: **Jujuju, pues espera a que veas el resto de cositas lindas entre ellos. Eso sí que te gustará :3 a ver si nos mandamos mails o algo, que las dos andamos desaparecidas. ¡Kissus!

**Luna Pretty Rabbit: **Lelouch es un sinónimo de sexy. Así de simple n_n

**Kauket: **¡Uuuuh! *-* Tengo fan! Tengo fan! Bueno, de momento Lelouch ha sido el seme en su mayor parte, ¿no? XD espero que te siga gustando. Gracias por el review!

**Elsa Agabo: **¡Kanon! ¿¡La mano derecha de Schneizel!? ¡Sí, claro, y yo soy rubia de metro ochenta! Por dios, eso era YAOI puro y duro. Me alegro de que alguien piense como yo por fin. Quiero decir, esa mirada de uke sufrido que puso cuando Lelouch usó el geass en Schneizel... por dios! Bueno ehhh xDDD que me sulfuro... ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **Pues no, no he actualizado más seguido... ¡Lo siento! ;-; Pero te he hecho un capítulo más largo para compensar :3 espero que te haya gustado!

**Aurembiaux: **Uhhh, entonces Aurembiaux será todavía más feliz cuando Lulu y Suza hagan más cositas de niños grandes :3 muahahaha. Y, bueno, Schneizel... No sé, es verlo y pensar "este tío es bisexual. A mí no me engaña. Le va la carne y el pescado, clarísimamente". Y eso que solo deberíamos pensar en su homosexualidad, porque coño si no es cantoso lo de Kanon, eh? XDDD ¡Gracias por el review!

**Mr-Marshmallow: **Ya estoy bien de mi muñeca, muchas gracias! n.n Y espero que este capi te gustara tanto como los otros.

**Alejandra: **Espero que las ansias no te hayan corroído en estos meses de espera, hohoho. Pues aquí tienes otros varios acercamientos de ellos. Espero que te guste n.n

**Cyratan23: **... Desgraciadamente las palabras "actualizar" y "rápido" no las puedo poner en el mismo contexto xD Pero espero que el capi largo te compensara un poco...

**Kay_gatica: **¡No te mueras! ¡No te mueras!... Demasiado tarde, has muerto, ¿¡verdad!? T-T ¡Reviveeee! ¡Y espero que te guste el nuevo capiiii!

**Lady Amaltea: **Sí, la verdad es que hay pocos fics SuzaLulu u_u Y sí, a parte de Haruka (que está clarísimo que lo matan los celos) habrá algunas personas que intenten arruinar la bonita relación. E incluso "cosas" que no son "personas" propiamente dichas. Ya verás, ya verás, ju ju ju. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Haru LightMoon: **Pues no, no lo he continuado pronto... ¡Lo siento! Pero bueno, aquí tienes un capi más largo para compensar :3 Kissus!

**Hakumi Shigatsu:** Yo creo que no, que a Suzaku lo estoy poniendo un poco más idiota de lo que realmente es el pobrecito u-u pero bueno, la historia aun no se desarrolla bien del todo, aun me falta muuucho por poner y muchas cosas por suceder. Muahahaha. ¡Gracias por tu review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: miedo.**

Si había alguien a quien Lelouch respetaba, era su hermana Cornelia. Ni siquiera el propio Emperador le inspiraba el mismo respeto que la Segunda Princesa Imperial, una mujer dura y directa, fría y racional. Pero, sobre todo, una mujer que despreciaba a los Numbers. De alguna forma se las arregló para no traslucir su preocupación cuando su hermana se plantó delante de él, alta y esbelta, con su preciosa capa revoloteando tras ella. Para entonces, Lelouch ya había pensado en doce maneras diferentes de esconder a Suzaku y unas cuatro de justificar su presencia en caso de que coincidiera con Cornelia. Desde luego que era una sorpresa que su hermana mayor estuviera ahí, pero esperaba que no se quedara demasiado. Fue entonces cuando Lelouch advirtió la otra figura detrás de Cornelia. Una cabeza más baja y con su aspecto dulce y atolondrado, estaba Euphemia li Britannia.

Lelouch casi deja escapar un suspiro de alivio.

– Cornelia– saludó con una breve reverencia a una y otra hermana–, Euphemia. ¿Tan preocupadas están por mí que tienen que venir al tercer día de mi llegada?

Su tono era afable, dando a entender que se trataba sólo de una broma, pero en lo más profundo de su cabeza, sabía que no era cierto. Se sentía ofendido por toda aquella protección que le daban sus hermanos mayores. Sólo Schneizel y Cornelia se preocupaban tanto por él, pero con ellos dos ya tenía suficiente.

– Lo siento, Lelouch– se disculpó Cornelia con una sonrisa en los labios–, pero sabes que esos nobles arribistas me dan asco. Tenía que ver con mis propios ojos que te desenvuelves correctamente.

– Desconfiada– espetó el Príncipe, aun bromeando.

– ¿Cómo está Nunnally?– preguntó Euphemia, sumándose a la conversación de aire familiar.

Lelouch le dirigió una sonrisa. Euphemia y Nunnally eran las dos hermanas a las que más protegía. Porque, aunque Euphemia era una muchacha perfectamente sana, era dulce e ingenua, denigrada y despreciada por las altas damas de la corte del Emperador y por las otras dos Princesa Imperiales, Guiniver y Karine. Y lo peor era que no parecía molestarle.

– Ahora mismo está en clase– respondió–. En cinco minutos se habrá enterado de que están ustedes aquí y no habrá poder humano que la detenga para venir.

Euphemia y Cornelia rieron al mismo tiempo. Entonces, cuando las risas cesaron, Cornelia adoptó un nuevo aire de formalidad. Con un gesto de su mano, los Caballeros Glaston se acercaron hasta quedar dos pasos detrás de las Princesas Imperiales e hincaron una rodilla en el suelo todos a una.

– Lelouch, éstos son los Caballeros Glaston: Alfred, Bart, Claudio, David y Edgard Darlton. Son los cinco hijos legítimos de mi fiel subordinado, Andreas Darlton, y se pondrán a tu servicio inmediatamente, si tú se lo permites. ¿Aceptas?

Aquel acto debía llevarse a cabo de forma un poco más ceremoniosa y, por norma general, requerían de un mayor protocolo. Sin embargo, y dada su escasa estabilidad en esos momentos, Lelouch entendió que su hermana se saltara el paso de hacer una ceremonia pública en la que aceptara a los Caballeros Glaston como suyos. Así era Cornelia, directa y prática.

– Yo, Lelouch vi Britannia, hijo de la fallecida Emperatriz Marianne vi Britannia, aceptó a los Caballeros Glaston como mi guardia personal y fieles subordinados.

Los Caballeros Glaston se pusieron en pie, llevando el puño derecho hacia el corazón, y le juraron la misma lealtad que habían demostrado a Cornelia. Con un brillo de nostalgia en los ojos, la mujer asintió.

– Marianne estaría orgullosa de ti, Lelouch– soltó de improviso.

Aquel era el tipo de comentarios que Lelouch odiaba. Detestaba que la gente le recordara la muerte de su madre y que, sin importar qué tan grandes fueran sus logros, ella no estaría ahí para verlos. Le recordaba que de entre todos los Príncipes y Princesa Imperiales, sólo Nunnally y él habían quedado huérfanos de madre. Sonaba casi como una negligencia, pero así había sido. Y no necesitaba que nadie se lo recordara.

– Lo sé– respondió en un tono mucho más agrio de lo que cabría esperar. Euphemia se dio cuenta de que el comentario no le había sentado bien a su hermano, pero para cuando fue a decir algo, Lelouch ya había esbozado otra sonrisa–. ¿Por qué no entramos ya? Aquí fuera hace un viento terrible.

De esta forma, los tres Príncipes entraron, seguidos de los Caballeros Glaston y de los otros altos cargos que habían acompañado a Lelouch a recibir a Cornelia. Era tan temprano que ni siquiera habían desayunado. Con un breve gesto, Lelouch consiguió que un criado saliera corriendo y avisara de la presencia de las otras dos Princesa Imperiales. Por suerte, el Palacio Residencial siempre estaba impoluto y brillante. Los criados que se iban encontrado por el camino hacían una profundísima reverencia antes de pegarse todo lo posible a la pared, temerosos de interrumpir el camino de tan importantes personajes. Sólo Euphemia les sonreía a modo de saludo, mientras que Lelouch y Cornelia seguían enfrascados en su conversación sobre el Imperio sin dar importancia a personas que, a fin de cuentas, eran plebeyos de muy bajo nivel.

Cuando llegaron al comedor principal, los Caballeros Glaston se excusaron para permitir que la Familia Imperial desayunara en un ambiente más íntimo. Ellos se fueron hacia otro comedor más pequeño donde los criados habían dispuesto a toda velocidad el desayuno para los nuevos habitantes del Palacio.

En el comedor principal no sólo esperaban los criados. Nunnally ya estaba ahí, con una mujer de aspecto severo y cabello rubio recogido en un anticuado moño. La mujer hizo una profundísima reverencia cuando los tres Príncipes entraron. Nunnally sonrió.

– ¡Cornelia! ¡Euphie!– saludó.

– ¡Nunnally!– respondió Euphie, lanzándose a la carrera a abrazar a su hermana, como si no la hubiera visto en años.

Cornelia, más contenida, sonrió.

– Buenos días, Nunnally.

A medida que se acercaban a la mesa y tomaban sus asientos, Lelouch iba diciendo:

– Como les dije antes, no ha tardado ni cinco minutos en irse de sus clases diarias para venir a recibirlas.

Cornelia y Euphemia se rieron.

– Hablando de eso, hermano– interrumpió Nunnally. Levantó una mano y señaló de forma educada, con la palma hacia arriba, a la mujer rubia–. Permítanme presentarles a mi nueva tutora, la señorita Alicia Lohmeyer.

La mujer volvió a hacer una perfecta reverencia, levantando levemente los bajos de su vestido por los lados, sin dejar ver sus zapatos. Lelouch captó aquel dato al vuelo por ser una costumbre bastante anticuada y conservadora, algo que aprendían las niñas de familias nobles o ricas, pero no las Princesas y Emperatrices. Nunca se esperaba de una mujer de la familia real que reverenciara a alguien, pero sí se esperaba de aquellas otras con una educación notable. Por tanto, Alicia Lohmeyer sería una britannian de lo más conservadora, alguien que no iba a estar de acuerdo con el nuevo gobierno pro-Eleven de Lelouch. Alguien que habría que separar de Nunnally si terminaba por alejarse de sus labores como tutora imparcial.

– Cuento con usted para ayudar a mi hermana en sus estudios– le dijo Lelouch en un tono educado pero en cierta forma ácido.

– Haré todo cuanto esté en mis manos, Alteza– respondió ella sin inmutarse.

Ganó un punto a favor.

Pasadas las formalidades, los cuatro hermanos se sentaron a desayunar y charlar en la mesa. Mientras que Nunnally le contaba a Euphemia las cosas que había aprendido sobre los el Área 11 en tan poco tiempo, Lelouch y Cornelia se embarcaron en el tema del nuevo Gobierno de Lelouch.

– Como le dije a Schneizel, los consejeros que Clovis tenía aquí resultaron ser unos arribistas aduladores. Esperaban manipularme en cuestión de días. De hecho, en cuanto llegué, ya tenía escrito un discurso inaugural– iba contando Lelouch–. También tuvieron la desfachatez de decidir cómo debería seguir la economía y cómo debía manejar el tema del terrorismo...

– Eso es algo que me preocupa, Lelouch– Cornelia bajó la taza de café que se había estado llevando a los labios en pequeños sorbos mientras escuchaba a su hermano hablar–. ¿Qué piensas hacer con el Frente de Liberación Japonés? Fueron ellos quienes mataron a Clovis, estoy totalmente convencida.

Al escuchar la mención a Clovis, Nunnally y Euphemia interrumpieron bruscamente su conversación. Con gestos compungidos, esperaron la respuesta de Lelouch en silencio.

– Los erradicaré como la plaga que son– dijo Lelouch con naturalidad.

Nunnally se sintió mal interiormente por escuchar a su hermano hablar de aquella forma sobre el hecho de matar humanos, pero comprendió que era necesario. Cornelia, en cambio, suavizó sus facciones hasta parecer serenamente triste.

– La venganza de Clovis es importante...– susurró como si hablara consigo misma.

Reprimiendo una mueca, Lelouch asintió. Él no iba a luchar contra los terroristas Elevens sólo por vengar a su hermano. De hecho, la venganza de Clovis era algo que a él lo tenía sin cuidado. Si Clovis había muerto, había sido por su completa incompetencia y su dejadez en los asuntos del gobierno. Aun más, sin su asesinato, Lelouch jamás habría llegado a Gobernador, por lo que en cierta forma hasta debería de estar agradecido con el Frente de Liberación Japonés. En su interior sonrió y tomó nota sobre ser benevolente con aquellos terroristas cuando llegara el momento de juzgarlos. Por supuesto que tendría que condenar a muerte a sus principales cabecillas por asesinato de un miembro de la Familia Imperial, pero sería bondadoso con los demás.

– Dejando atrás estos temas tan pesarosos, Cornelia, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría enseñarte. Ahora que están conmigo los Caballeros Glaston, empezaré cuanto antes a gobernar de forma pública y ya tengo bastante claro cómo será este nuevo gobierno.

Cornelia sonrió, interesada.

– Veo que no has perdido el tiempo. ¿Vas a cambiar muchas cosas?

– Bastantes– respondió él.

– Pues no esperemos más. Si hemos acabado con el desayuno, enséñame todo lo que piensas cambiar.

Nunnally soltó un suspiro cansino falso.

– Ahí van otra vez...

Euphemia se rió ante su comentario.

– Para ellos, donde esté un día de gobierno o de batalla, que se quite todo lo demás.

Aun riéndose, Cornelia y Lelouch se excusaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el despacho de Lelouch. Por el camino iban debatiendo y discutiendo puntos de vista sobre la economía del Imperio, sobre si debían exigir más impuestos a los Numbers o si debían hacerlo a los aristócratas. Tan centrados estaban en su conversación, tan ocupado estaba Lelouch en razonar sus ideas, que el grado de desconcierto fue igual para los dos cuando, al entrar en el despacho de Lelouch, descubrieron a Suzaku sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro.

Ya había pasado casi una hora y media desde que Cornelia llegara. Y tras haber escondido presurosamente a Suzaku, Lelouch no había vuelto a pensar en él, convencido de que el muchacho habría vuelto a su habitación. Pero, obviamente, no era así. Para Suzaku todo había sido increíblemente rápido. Sencillamente se vio echado por Lelouch sin entender el por qué. Desconcertado como estaba, había decidido ir al despacho del Príncipe y esperarlo ahí sentado sin molestar ni interrumpir. Se había tomado la libertad de escoger uno de los libros de las estanterías y empezar a leerlo. Nadie le había dicho que aquel acto tan inocente le causaría tantos problemas a él y a Lelouch.

– ¿Qué es esto?– exigió saber Cornelia en cuando asumió el hecho de ver a un Eleven sentado en el despacho de su hermano.

Para ella, que despreciaba a los Number, ver a Suzaku ahí sentado era peor que tener un animal retozando por todos los caros sillones. Lelouch se había puesto pálido, pero consiguió moderar su voz para que sonara despreocupada.

– Es un muchacho adolescente– respondió con sorna–. Estoy convencido de que ya habrás visto alguno antes. De hecho, yo soy uno de ellos.

Cornelia rechinó los dientes mientras se giraba hacia su hermano. Suzaku se había puesto de pie a gran velocidad antes de hacer una profunda reverencia a la Segunda Princesa Imperial, pero ella no le hizo caso alguno.

– Esto no es gracioso, Lelouch– dijo–. ¿Puedes explicarme qué hace este Eleven aquí?

Llegados a ese punto, el Príncipe decidió que mentir no tendría sentido alguno. Sonrió, conciliador.

– Es uno de mis muchos cambios. En mi política tendré en cuenta a los Elevens, y he pensado que no hay mejor forma de entenderlos que tener a uno de ellos a mi lado.

La Segunda Princesa Imperial alzó las cejas, mirando a su hermano como si le hubiera dicho que entre sus cambios se incluía el regalar sakuradite a potencias extranjeras. Después se dirigió a Suzaku, fulminándolo con la mirada.

– Tú. Sal de aquí– Suzaku miró dubitativo a Lelouch, cosa que sólo ayudó a incrementar la ira de Cornelia–. ¡AHORA!

– ¡Sí! ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas!– Suzaku salió de la habitación casi corriendo, dejando solos a los dos hermanos.

Tras cerrarse la puerta eléctrica detrás de la espalda de Suzaku, Lelouch borró la sonrisa de su rostro y contempló a su hermana con enfado.

– Creo que esa demostración de poderío femenino imperialista ha estado fuera de lugar– dijo.

– ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza?– inquirió Cornelia– ¿Cómo se te ocurre tener a un Eleven tan cerca de ti sin nadie que te proteja? ¿Y si es un terrorista? ¡Dios, podría haberte matado tan fácilmente!

– ¿Es que a caso estoy muerto?– rebotó Lelouch con fría cólera– No es ni de lejos un terrorista, Cornelia, es tan solo un criado de Palacio.

– ¿Quién, maldita sea, quién te lo asegura? ¿Es que hace falta recordarte que fueron Elevens los que mataron a Clovis?– antes de que Lelouch pudiera replicar con una de sus frases

fulminantes, Cornelia entrecerró los ojos y decidió fulminarla ella a él antes– ¿Como los terroristas Numbers que mataron a Marianne? ¿Cómo los que arruinaron la vida de Nunnally?

La réplica que Lelouch planeaba escupir con acidez murió casi al instante en sus labios. El ácido, en su lugar, bajó por su garganta y se extendió por su pecho con rapidez. Parpadeó. Repentinamente, ante sus ojos explotaron unas altísimas cristaleras y bajo los enormes casquillos de unas balas rebotaban contra la escalera. Todavía podía escuchar una respiración gangosa, producto de pulmones encharcados, y el hermoso tintineo de los cristales rotos clavándose en la piel, rebanando, desgarrando... Un bulto inerte de magnífica seda azul escurría sangre... Tanta sangre derramada... Una niña que gemía... Él calló de rodillas en las escaleras, manchándose las manos de sangre, clavándose pequeñas esquirlas de cristal. Lo había perdido todo... Todo...

Sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a volver a la realidad. Miró a Cornelia, aun arrodillado, y se preguntó qué aspecto debía tener para que su hermana estuviera a punto de abrazarlo. Ella, que era tan poco dada a las demostraciones de afecto físicas. Desde luego, Lelouch sabía que esas cosas podían pasarle. Ningún niño podía escapar de semejante carnicería sin sufrir algunas secuelas, pero esos ataques, esas visiones, habían dejado de acosarlo hacía ya varios años. En las épocas en las que despertaba gritando, bañado en sudor y agitado, se las había arreglado para que nadie viera su debilidad.

– Lelouch...

Debía mostrarse fuerte. Debía aguantar.

Con un gran esfuerzo, tragó la bilis que le había subido hasta la boca. Tenía que sacar a Cornelia de ahí, alejarla antes de que las visiones volvieran a golpearlo con fuerza suficiente para que gritara. O antes de que aquel nudo en el estómago se transformara en arcadas.

– Suzaku no es así...– susurró– Él no es un asesino.

Cornelia, como apenas pudo notar Lelouch, se había arrodillado delante de él. Lo rodeó con un abrazo amargo, cubriéndolo con su capa. Fue en ese momento cuando el Príncipe fue consciente de los horribles temblores que sacudían su cuerpo.

– Pero es un Number, Lelouch– le dijo su hermana con un tono de cariño salpicado de tristeza–. Si no quieres hacerme caso por tu bienestar, piensa en tu madre y en tu hermana.

Lelouch cerró los ojos un momento, y en la cara interior de sus párpados pudo ver el mismo bulto de seda azul y cabello negro empapado en sangre. Sintió su garganta contraerse en una arcada. Con un esfuerzo digno de alabanza, consiguió reprimirla, y respirando de forma pesada, empujó suavemente a Cornelia.

– Sal de aquí...– susurró–, por favor.

Ella lo miró, dudosa.

– Lelouch, no estás bien. Necesitas...

– ¡Necesito estar solo!– rugió él. Su respiración era cada vez más fatigosa. Las recuerdos de los ventanales explotando y las explosiones se alternaban con la realidad de forma violenta y cruel. Ya ni siquiera sabía si estaba viendo a Cornelia o a su madre muriendo. Alzando la mirada sin poder ver y esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa. Estaba tan cerca del llanto...– Estaré bien. Te lo prometo. Ve con Nunnally y Euphie, en un momento me reuniré con ustedes...

Asintiendo, Cornelia se puso en pie. Salió a paso presuroso del despacho de Lelouch, pensando únicamente en llamar a un médico. No se dio cuenta de la figura que esperaba firme junto a la puerta.

Las visiones de Lelouch se habían apoderado totalmente de él. Se había cubierto los ojos con las manos en un estéril intento de protegerse. Ya no era el Gobernador del Área 11. En esos momentos, era tan sólo un niño años incapaz de apartar la vista de aquellas escaleras.

Las balas no se detenían. Por algún motivo, el ruido de las balas seguía resonando en el Palacio. También se escuchaban los cristales, sonidos dulces que anunciaban una muerte dolorosa. Y los gritos. Los gritos eran lo peor. Nobles y criados gritando horrorizados pero incapaces de moverse de su sitio. El propio Lelouch, con voz aguda por el pánico, gritaba sin moverse. En su mente trastornada, la voz de su madre lo llamaba con insistencia.

– ¡Lelouch!– imploraba con su voz quebrada.

– ¡Perdóname!– gritó él– ¡Mamá!

Luego se le unió Nunnally a su llanto. Una Nunnally tan pequeña... tan pequeña, con toda su vida destrozada...

– ¡Hermano!

– ¡Lelouch!

– ¡Lelouch!

Sudaba. Lloraba. Algunos criados se habían acercado a él, intentando... ¿ayudarlo? ¿matarlo? Pero él seguía plantado en las escaleras agujereadas con balas.

– ¡Lelouch!

Repentinamente, una mano se estampó contra su mejilla. Los disparos, los gritos y el tintineo de los cristales dejaron de sonar. Unos ojos verdes fueron todo lo que pudo ver durante los instantes en los que dejó de gritar. Saboreó el metal en su boca... Se había mordido los labios hasta sangrar. Su mente desvirtuada y aterrorizada unió conceptos sin dejar que la lógica se impusiera.

Suzaku.

Eleven.

Number.

Asesino.

– ¡Lárgate!– le gritó.

El desconcierto, y sobre todo la preocupación, eran palpables en Suzaku. Sus manos aun estaban posadas sobre los hombros crispados de Lelouch, pues había estado sacudiéndolo sin resultado alguno.

– Pero Alte... Lelouch, no estás bien, estás...

Lelouch lo empujó con tanta fuerza que la espalda y cabeza de Suzaku golpearon la pared con brusquedad. Unos puntos negros aparecieron en su campo de visión durante unos segundos. Aun con la vista desenfocada, no se rindió.

– ¡Lelouch, reacciona– le suplicó.

Pero el Príncipe se había alejado de él. Se había encogido sobre sí mismo, apoyándose contra un sillón, y miraba a Suzaku como si de verdad fuera un terrorista a punto de matarlo. Aquel horror en la mirada del Príncipe fue lo que verdaderamente hundió a Suzaku, y no todos los golpes que había recibido.

– ¡Vete de aquí, maldita sea!– entre el horror, las lágrimas y el sudor, un destello de lucidez apareció en los ojos púrpura de Lelouch– Por favor, Suzaku, vete...

Bajo la mención de su nombre, el Eleven supo que Lelouch tenía consciencia de quién era. Que no lo estaba echando de ahí injustamente, sino que realmente le estaba pidiendo que él, Kururugi Suzaku, un Eleven, se alejara de él. Dolido a la par que preocupado, Suzaku se puso en pie y se alejó cautelosamente hacia la puerta, como si temiera que Lelouch volviera a caer presa de sus alucinaciones si se movía con mucha brusquedad. Tenía que encontrar a la Princesa Nunnally y avisarle.

Tenía que hacer y pensar muchas cosas.

Pero en su cabeza sólo martilleaba una única idea. Antes había pensado que el mayor impedimento para estar con Lelouch eran sus mundos tan dispares. En esos momentos, corriendo por los pasillos del Palacio, el miedo que Lelouch había sentido de él le parecía la barrera más infranqueable de todas.

* * *

¡Hola, hoooooola! ¡He vueeeelto! Por fin, por fin, por fin estoy de vacaciones de verano. La verdad es que este ha sido un curso pesadísimo, pero lo más pesado era tener ideas gloriosas en medio de clase de Griego y que después se me olvidaran...

Como sea, hablándoles un poco del fic, espero que nadie decida lincharme por haber puesto a Lelouch como un pobre trastornado, pero era algo que TENÍA que hacer. Quiero decir, en el anime y en los mangas, sí, es cierto, Lelouch es un personaje increíblemente cool y bien hecho, complejo y todo eso. Pero por el asuntillo de la muerte de Marianne me resulta bastante irreal. Quiero decir, ¿hola? Si yo viera cómo agujerean a mi madre (el Ángel no lo quiera!) a balazo limpio y desgracian las piernas de mi hermana, les aseguro que estaría BASTANTE loca, y no tengo diez años. Conozco gente que ha pasado por cosas menos traumáticas que eso y que hoy por hoy no aguantan ver una lata con abre fácil sin vomitar o marearse.

Así que, lo siento, pero tenía que hacer esto. No quiero hacer un OOC de Lelouch, y por eso la mayor parte del tiempo hasta ahora había sido una persona controlada y tranquila, pero por muy Príncipe que sea, sigue siendo humano. Además, sus traumas infantiles tendrán bastante importancia en el desarrollo de su relación con Suzaku.

Bien, bien, pasemos a los reviews~

**Hakumi Shigatsu**: Yo es que a Suzaku le perdí todo el respeto en la 2º temporada. Que sí, que sí, muy buen piloto de Knightmare, pero incapaz de pensar más allá de su "Euphie! Euphie! Pobrecito yo, nadie me quiere!". Aunque al final Suzu es amor 3 xD Como sea, espero que disfrutes del nuevo capi!

**Kauket**: pues lo que acababa de comenzar ha sido el propio Lulu el que lo ha arruinado un poquito, no crees? XD Gracias por tu review! n.n

**Elsa Agabo**: creo que Cornelia no le va a dejar las cosas fáciles ni para ir al baño xDD Oye, lo del lemmon en la habitación llena de espejos tiene un morbo increíble, estoy segura de que al semental que Lulu lleva dentro la idea le va a gustar xD bueno, gracias por tu review! :3 espero que este capi también te parezca entretenido.

**Kiseki_nKoi:** me has seguido mandando mails? T_T Porque no me han llegado! El último fue el del vídeo random de muchos animes con el que me partí de risa! Bueno, volviendo al fic, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. Y espero volver a saber pronto de ti, que se te extraña! Kissus! 3

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**: aquí tienes la respuesta a por qué Lelouch reaccionó raro al ver a Cornelia xD Incluso en el anime, Lelouch respetaba bastante a Cornelia, lo recuerdo bieeen... ¡Espero que te guste este capi!

**Kay_gatica**: no lo abandonaré! Puede que me tarde mucho, pero no lo abandonaré! Y espero que te siga gustando, muahahaha! Kissus!

**Aerumna**: pues no sabría decirte quién va a sufrir más, si Suzaku o Lelouch xDDD Y sí, con Cornelia todo se va a complicar un poco más. Espero que te guste!

**Lady-Amaltea**: Cornelia no es que haya hecho mucho en este capítulo, pero te aseguro que saldrá más. Y pues espero que no te parezca muy diferente de cómo es en el anime xD Supongo que aun he mantenido un poco eso que dices de "saber diferenciar a un britannian de un Number". Y nop, no he leído ese fic, pero me lo apunto! Y respecto a qué otros personajes aparecerán, Schneizel es uno de ellos. Un fic mío de Code Geass sin Schneizel metiéndose de por medio es como un rollo de sushi sin arroz xD Gracias por tu review! :3

**PYOL LEE**: Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo! No muy rápido xD pero aquí está!

**Say-Erizabesu**: cuando la gente me escribe que ha dejado su tarea por leer mi fic, me siento terriblemente culpable xD A veces pienso que mi profesora de Griego es una enviada celestial conjurada por todos los profesores a los que he dejado sin tareas hechas... Bueno, me alegro de que tú entiendas que me tarde tanto, jajaja! Gracias!

**Sthefynice**: pues sí, la verdad es que el nombre del fic lo saqué del cuento de Mark Twain (me estaba leyendo una colección suya cuando se me ocurrió esta historia). Y me siento halagadísima de que mi humilde fic sea tu primer fic de Suzaku y Lelouch, jo jo jo! -w- Pues bueno, aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste!

**XxchibichromexX:** buff, pues ahora sí, eso de que Lelou proteja a Suzu tiene complicaciones xD Perdóname por tardarme tanto en actualizar. Y mi secreto es leer mucho y escribir todavía más :3 escribo un diario, y eso ayuda bastante XD Kissus!

**Mamita**: sí, la verdad es que yo también opino que Suzaku de uke y Lelou de seme son súper adorables :3 a ver si te gusta este capi xD

**Suzaku Lamperouge**: tras muchos meses, aquí está la continuación! Espero que te guste!


End file.
